Healing Touch
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Edward Cullen was working the midnight shift at the hospital when fate brought in a very pregnant Leah Clearwater. With no memory of who she is or what happened to her will a kind doctor be able to give her a healing touch? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Healing Touch**

**Pairing: Edward Cullen/Leah Clearwater**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Edward Cullen was working the midnight shift at the hospital when fate brought in a very pregnant Leah Clearwater. With no memory of who she is or what happened to her will a kind doctor be able to give her a healing touch? AH**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The midnight shift at the hospital was always quiet. In a small town like Forks Washington there was never much excitement in the emergency room. The occasional bar fights victims, kids with the flu, and a broken bone or two from slipping on the ice in the winter. Usually it was pretty quiet not that Edward Cullen minded the quiet. He supposed it was better than the rape victims and gunshot wounds he saw on a nightly basis while still in medical school studying in Seattle. He would take the quiet over the hustle and bustle of the city.

"Well Mrs. Webber it seems as if little Andrew here has gotten himself a bad case of poison ivy." The young doctor with perfect teeth, a lopsided smile, hair the color of copper, and eyes as green as emeralds jotted down on his clipboard. "I think some antibiotics just to be safe from all the scratching his had been doing and some anti-itching lotion to relieve the discomfort will do the trick. He should be fine in a couple of days as long as he doesn't try to pick you some flowers that are actually poison ivy."

The brunette mother smiled and let out a deep breath. "Thank you so very much Dr. Cullen. I was afraid it was something worse and I looked up his symptoms online and there were so many horrible things I just had to be sure. Are you sure that we shouldn't run a blood panel just to be sure?"

Edward coughed in to his hand to cover his laughter. Mrs. Webber was a very sweet woman, but she did have a tendency to overreact. He couldn't blame her considering that she had four kids and three of them were under the age of ten. Of course the three youngest were boys and they were always getting in to things they shouldn't and a mother would worry. Add on top of that having access to the world wide web where you could read anything and well people could tend to overreact. Being a doctor he was used to dealing with protective parents.

Tearing out the prescription he had just written Edward handed it to her. "I am pretty sure that would all be unneeded so how about we try it my way and if he gets any worse or doesn't improve by Monday you bring him back in to see me and we will go from there?"

She nodded and thanked him again before grabbing her son's hand and heading out. They both waved as they exited and before he even got a chance to sit down and catch his breath the emergency room doors opened to reveal Edward's longtime friend Emmett Cullen and Emmett's fiancée Rosalie come in carrying a very unconscious tanned woman who was also very pregnant and covered in blood. The blood was so thick it had turned her white sundress red. Immediately Edward switched to doctor mode as he called for a gurney and made his way over to his friends taking the women from Emmett's arms. She was light, much to light for someone this far along in their pregnancy. He could see the bones of her cheeks and the hollows under her eyes. It was clear that this girl whoever she may be was malnourished and if the bruises were telling the story she was also severely abused.

"What happened?" The question left his mouth automatically as Edward lay her down on the hospital bed and checked to see if her pupils were fixed and dilated. Next he pressed his finger to her pulse point and was relieved to find one even though it was weak. "Was she unconscious when you found her?"

Rosalie who every described as a Barbie come to life spoke up and answered for her fiancée. "We were heading home from dinner with Jasper and Alice and saw her on the side of the road. She was awake for a few minutes, but she didn't say anything. I think she was in some sort of shock. It looks as if she has been running for a while. That is all we can tell you. Should we go back and check the area for a baby? I mean she was or is pregnant right? What if she was a runaway who had her baby and dumped it in the woods? I've seen stuff like that on television."

A quick check ensured Edward that the baby was still safe in the womb. "She is still pregnant Rosalie so you don't have to worry about that. If you could stick around and answer some questions for the police and the nurse it would be great. I have work to do, but I will keep you updated on her condition. Was there anything we could use to identify her?"

Emmett who resembled a professional wrestler shrugged his meaty shoulders and shook his head. "No man, there wasn't anything I saw to tell us who she was. She didn't have a purse and I doubt she is hiding identification anywhere on her body. Do you want me to go back to the area we found her and start asking around?"

Edward shook his head as he injected an IV in to her arm. "Wait until Chief Swan gets here since I am sure he will have questions for you and I am sure he will want to question people. I have to get to work if we want to keep her alive. Rosalie I need you to call Alice and tell her to get down here. We may need her skills as a therapist when this poor girl wakes up since we have no idea what happened to her. I doubt whatever story she has to tell contains puppies and rainbows."

TBC…

**AN: I know that I shouldn't have started another story, but I thought it was alright since I did finish a lot of my other stories and this idea has been rolling around in my head for a long time. I am not sure where this story is going to go since I only have the basic outline so go ahead and throw me your ideas.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward's shift had ended hours ago, but for whatever reason the young doctor could find it within himself to leave. Even knowing that he had another shift tonight could not pull him away from the ER or his still unidentified patient. He wanted to make sure that she was alright. Edward always had a habit of doing more than was required of him for the people he saw, but that is one of the main reasons he was so popular in the small town of Forks. Peopled like knowing they had a doctor who actually cared about them and not simply getting a paycheck each week. His father Carlisle, who happened to be the head of neurology, was also popular among his patients.

"Who are you?" The bronze haired doctor whispered as he looked down at her recent lab work.

For someone in such bad physical shape her blood levels were rather good. She was low on potassium, calcium, iron, and vitamin D, but a few bags of special medication along with IV liquids should perk her right up. The only thing he was worried about was a large cut on the back of her head that had been stitched up by one of the nurses. He was waiting for Carlisle to report back with her CAT scan results. He was pretty sure that there was some head trauma and nobody would be able to tell how bad it actually was until she woke up. If she ever woke up that is. As much as he hated to think it Edward knew there was a chance she may never open her eyes again and the longer she remained unconscious the less likely it was she would wake up.

"Dr. Cullen the Chief of police would like to talk to you if you're not busy." Tanya who had been a nurse for almost as long as Edward had been a doctor popped her gum with a smile. She curled a strand of her long blond hair between two fingers. "If you want I can stay with our Jane Doe until you get back."

"Thank you I would appreciate that." He replied with a smile setting the chart back on the counter as he headed to see Charlie in the hallway waiting for him. "Hello Charlie it is very nice to see you though I wish it could be under better circumstances. Has there been any news? Did you manage to find out who she is?"

Charlie frowned as he rubbed his mustache and shook his head. "I haven't been able to find anything. I went to the Quilette reservation and flashed her picture around, but nobody has come to lay claim to her yet. Nobody knows who she is, but Embry Call did offer to ask around the Makah reservation in the morning when he goes to visit his mother. I am putting out a nationwide search as soon as possible. I actually came by to see if she has woken up yet. I think the best way to get answers will be from talking to her."

"She is still unconscious and I am still waiting for Carlisle to see what her CAT scan results say. I can tell you that from what I have gathered this woman has suffered a lot. I suspect abuse of many types and I suspect it has been going on for a very long time since her body is littered with scars." He paused to run his hands in his hair. The lack of sleep was starting to catch up with him. "The good news is her baby boy seems to be in good health from what we can tell. She appears to be late in her seventh month or early in her eighth. Her son has a strong heartbeat and we did not detect any problems with the ultrasound."

"Well that's good to hear." The Chief of police let out a deep breath. "I should be getting back out there to see what I can find. You know how to get in touch with me if you hear anything. You know and this will sound strange, but I swear I have seen that girl before. She looks so familiar I just can't seem to place. Anyways, call me if you find out anything and I will check in again in a few hours."

With a nod the two men parted ways and Edward headed back to his patient. Tanya was still there popping her annoying chewing gum and reading a Vogue magazine. "Thank you for sitting with her Tanya, but I can take it from here. If you get could let me know when some of her test results come in I would really appreciate it."

The blond nurse stood up and nodded while at the same time offering him a charming smile. It was no secret Tanya was in love with Edward. Everyone could see it accept for Edward of course. He had no idea she had feelings for him and even if he did it wasn't as if he would ever return those feelings. She was beautiful and had days were people considered her to be nice, but she simply was not his type. He could never see Tanya as anything other than someone he worked with on almost a nightly basis.

Once she left the room to get back to her nursing duties Edward took a seat next the bed. He pulled out a book from his pocket and began reading while occasionally glancing at the figure in the bed. He may not know her personally and yet he felt connected to her. He had felt this way since she first came in covered in blood. As soon as he had set his green eyes on her he just _knew _that he would do anything to protect her. Whatever he was feeling would be more than just the feelings a good doctor had for his patients. Edward wasn't exactly sure what this feeling his, but he had a feel he would soon find out.

TBC…

**AN: I know that you haven't really learned anything about Leah yet and I promise you will, but not for a couple of chapters. Things need to happen first before you learn what happened to her. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and put on alert. It is nice to know you all like this story so far.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward had been on a coffee break when all hell broke loose. By the time he made it back to his nameless patient's room she was wide awake and she was no longer the only occupant in the room. Apparently while Edward had been getting coffee she had woken up alone, exactly what he did not want to happen, and panicked being in a strange place. She had ripped out her IV's causing blood to drip all over the floor and from what he had been told by one of the security guards as he watched the scene play out in front of him, she had made a break for the exit of the emergency room, but when she found it blocked had quickly made her way back to her hospital room.

Now she was pressed up against the wall like a frightened animal lashing out at anyone who dare try to get near her. Her eyes were wide and one hand rested protectively on her stomach. The young doctor knew he needed to do something to diffuse the situation before someone got hurt. Stress wasn't good for her or the baby in her womb and since she was in bad condition to start with stress could do real harm to both of them.

"Hey its okay you are safe here." He stated in a calm voice motioning for the security guards to take a few steps back. He did not want her feeling more trapped than she was already feeling. "Nobody wants to hurt you. My name is Edward Cullen. Do you think you could tell me your name?"

The only sound that came out of her mouth was a growl as she bared her teeth at him. He was reminded of an abused dog he had seen in a shelter once. There was no trust not that the bronze haired doctor could blame her. He had no idea what she had been through, but he was pretty sure if it had happened to him he would be the same way. He wasn't exactly sure what to do now and so he figured he would continue talking trying to get through to her. He could only hope that she understood what he was saying.

"You don't want to talk and that is perfectly alright. If you do not want to talk then you shouldn't have to." He offered her a smile making another motion for the others to leave the room completely. He figured that he would have a better shot of getting her to open up to him if they were alone and not surrounded by a bunch of other people. "Your baby boy is in perfect health if you were wondering. I actually have his ultrasound pictures here in your chart would you like to see them?"

When she did not answer he pulled them out anyways and held them out for her to take. For a few extremely tense seconds he did not know if she would take them, but he was happily surprised when she reached out timidly to take the pictures. He did notice however that she made sure not to touch him or vice versa. Her dark eyes scanned over the pictures a small smile appeared on her pouty lips. Her fingers, which were still slick from blood because of pulling out her IV's, trailed along the outline of the baby in the photo.

"Caleb." The one word escaped her lips coming out raspy as if she hadn't spoken real words in a long while.

Edward could only assume that was the name she chose for the baby she happened to be carrying. "Caleb is your son's name I take it? It's a very nice name I think. Was he named after his father?"

He was trying to get any bit of information out of her that he could. Anything to help identify her would a great help at this point. When she shrugged her shoulders in response he sighed. Edward had hoped they were starting to bond when he showed her the pictures of her unborn son, but apparently he had been way off base in that assumption. He decided he would let her keep the pictures in the hopes she would start trusting him if he did so.

"Was that shrug telling me no he isn't named after his father or you just don't want to tell me?" When she shrugged again at his question he let out a small laugh. "Thank you for clearing that up for me. I think that you like teasing me. I also know that you can understand me and that you can talk, but for some reason you don't want to and that is alright if you don't want to talk to me. I also think that something really awful happened to you and I want to help you, yet I cannot do that if I have no idea who you are or what you have been through. I trust that you will talk when you are ready to do so. Hey I know a really great pizza joint about a block from here and I was thinking of going to pick up a pizza. Since you are awake and I assume you are hungry, would you care to share one with me? I know hospital food isn't all that appetizing. I usually order the veggie lover's is that alright with you?"

This time she nodded and Edward shot her a dazzling tooth filled smile. Finally he was getting somewhere with her. "Great I will go and pick that up right now. While I am gone a nurse is going to come in and help you get all cleaned up and hooked back up to the IV's. I know they aren't that comfortable, but the medication will help both you and your little boy to feel better and I know you want Caleb to be okay and this is the best way to ensure his health stays good. I'll be back soon and maybe then you will feel like talking or not and that is perfectly okay either way."

TBC…

**AN: I think this chapter came out alright and I hope that you guys liked it as well considering I write these for you guys. Let me know what you thought and what you think will happen next. I know you all have a lot of questions and I promise they will be answered in time.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

By the time Edward made it back to the hospital with pizza in hand he was happy to see the still nameless woman back in the hospital bed with IV's back in place. She was flipping through the TV channels, but immediately clicked it off when she realized Edward was back. Her eyes darted from his face to the pizza and then back to his face. It was clear that she wanted the food, but she wasn't going to outright ask for it. She didn't want to talk to anyone not even if it meant she got food.

"Still don't feel like talking?" Edward asked as he sat down next to her in the chair next to her bed. While he'd been waiting for her to wake up he'd asked one of the janitors to bring up one of the reclining chairs they had for parents or spouses who spent the night at the hospital with their loved one. Opening the pizza box he handed her the first slice before taking one for him-self. "It's good isn't it? I love getting pizza from there and usually go every weekend when my parents don't have me over for dinner. They like having big family dinners and such. I think you would like my family. Maybe when you are ready to leave the hospital I will bring to one of our family dinners. My mother would love you. She loves everybody and sometimes I think she doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She wouldn't hurt a fly and I am serious when I this. Whenever there is a fly in the house she won't let anyone swat it she makes us catch it and then set it free outside. It's the same with any kind of bug she encounters. The only time I remember her killing anything was a spider and that was when we were vacationing in Virginia. A little brown recluse had trapped my little cousin Alice who lived with us, in the bathroom and my mom went crazy protective before beating it to death with my father's boot."

The tanned woman smiled for about half a second before her face cleared off all emotion again and she continued eating her pizza before moving on to her second. Deciding that she should let him know she appreciated the pizza she spoke only one word hoping he would understand because it was all she was going to stay. "Good."

The bronze haired doctor laughed as he finished chewing and swallowing his pizza. "I'm glad that you approve of the food. If you make me a list of foods that you like I will pick some up and put it in the staff room fridge and make sure that nobody touches it. If you need anything you let me know and I will get it for you. I want you to be comfortable here well as comfortable as you can be in a hospital. I you don't want to tell me what happened and like I said that is perfectly alright, but you will eventually need to talk to someone. My cousin Alice who I mentioned earlier is a therapist and a really good listener. She is going to come and talk to you and I really hope that you will talk to her in return. If you ever want to talk to me just know that I am willing to listen."

She nodded though chose not to say anything in return. To be honest there was so much she could say and so much she wanted to, but she did not trust him yet. She didn't trust anyone and with good reason. As she was assaulted with memories she wished she didn't have she felt her hands start shake. What if they came for her here in the hospital and put her in that horrible place once again. What if they tried to take Caleb away?

Her eyes darted to Edward's as her hands went to her stomach. "Caleb safe?"

Hearing the words leave her mouth gave him hope she may have started to trust him. "Of Caleb is safe here and so are you. We won't let anything happen to you. _I _promise to keep you safe. You have nothing to fear as long as I am around and I will be around for as long as you need me to be and probably when you don't need me anymore. I can be annoying when I feel protective of someone or something and the moment I saw you I vowed to keep you safe. I keep my promises. Wow look at that we almost ate the entire pizza. Would you like the last piece? I think I am going to go down to the cafeteria and get a couple of pieces of chocolate cake. It's the one thing they make that doesn't taste half bad. Sometimes after a long day I like to go down to the cafeteria and have slice before heading home. I'll go and get a couple of pieces while you finish that and I was thinking of getting some cards so maybe we could play a game. I'll even teach you how to play poker if you don't know how. We can use cotton swabs as poker chips. I'll be back soon you enjoy that last slice of pizza."

As he left the woman in the hospital bed smiled before taking the last piece of pizza out of the pizza and taking a big bite. For the first time in a long time she felt safe and she thought that maybe just maybe she could trust this doctor. He seemed like he really wanted to help her and even though she had been lied to in the past she honestly did not think he was lying. She felt _safe _with him and event wanted to open about what was done to her. He could understand and hopefully he could help her. Yet the other part of her told her not to trust anyone because they would only end up turning on her and hurting her and the last thing she wanted was to be hurt _again_. All she wanted was to protect her son and give him the life she never had. She would anything to make sure that happened, absolutely _anything_.

TBC…

**AN: Hey I think this chapter came out rather well and in the next chapter you will learn more about Leah and what happened to her. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter since you know I love hearing from all of you and those of you who have sent me private messages I will get to them while I can. Also thank you for all of the get well wishes they really cheer me up on a bad day.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

As it turns out Edward never made it to the cafeteria because he was intercepted by Charlie Swan who had the oddest expression on his face. He seemed happy and sad at the same time. As soon as Edward was close enough to hear him he started babbling. "I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out. I knew that she looked familiar. It was her eyes that finally clued me in on who she was. I haven't seen her for years and then she was much younger and not pregnant. I'm surprised that you don't remember her either. Of course you were young when it happened so I can't blame you for not remembering. She has her father eyes and when I went home to get some sleep I passed his picture in the hall and it all clicked. I knew that I needed to tell you as soon as I had figured it out."

The young doctor frowned feeling rather lost. "Charlie I need you to slow down. Are you saying you figured out who my mystery patient is? You mentioned you were surprised that I didn't remember her. What was that supposed to mean?"

The chief of police took a breath before trying again. "Yes, I have figured out who the mystery girl is. Do you remember years ago, I think you would have been in third grade or maybe fourth, when that young girl from the Quilette reservation was taken?"

Edward scanned through his memory trying to remember when vague memories came to him out of nowhere. "I vaguely recall something about that. Weren't you best friends with that girl's father? I remember when it happened because my father took my friend Emmett who basically lived with us and was eventually adopted by my parents, out to look for her. She never was found was she?"

"She wasn't found until she was brought." Charlie stated with a deep frown causing lines to appear on the sides of his lips. "Her name is Leah, Leah Clearwater and until recently everyone thought she was dead. They only ever found a sock by the river she had last been seen wearing. Most people figured she wandered off and drowned even though a body was never discovered. She was 11 when she disappeared. I wander where she has been all of these years? How could she still be alive and we only find out all these years later?"

"Are you telling me that the girl I have been caring for is Leah Clearwater?" Edward was stunned to hear this new development. He was glad of course that she had been identified, but still it was a huge shock. "If I remember correctly her father passed a few years after she disappeared because he couldn't deal with the thought of living without his daughter. She has a mother and brother who are still living on the reservation right?"

The police chief nodded. "Yes, Sue and Seth are her closest surviving relatives. I think she has a cousin who lives there as well, but I don't remember her name. I haven't spoken to Sue yet because I want to confirm she is indeed Leah. I would hate to have accidently made a mistake and get there hopes up for nothing. Speaking of Leah, did she ever wake up?"

The bronze haired doctor smiled slightly even though he was still shocked at the news. "She did wake up and after a brief misunderstanding I managed to get her to trust me somewhat. She still doesn't seem very talkative, but I think that is due to trauma more than anything else. Alice is coming today to speak with her and hopefully we will get more answers then. From what I can tell I think that she was held captive for a very long time though I am not the cop so I can't say so for sure it is just a feeling that I get."

"All this time she was here and I didn't have a clue." Charlie shook his head as if he was berating himself mentally. "Do you have any idea how many times I have been to La Push? She under my nose the entire time and I didn't have a clue. Even if her abductor was from Forks it's worse since I live there. Look just to be safe I am going to call down to the station and have a guard posted at her door. I don't want to take the risk that her kidnapper may find out she is here and try to get her back. I have to speak with Sue as well. I am going to need her to identify Leah as well after we run a DNA test using some we got from the sock she had been wearing when she was taken. I'll wait until you think it is a good time to bring Sue in. I wouldn't want to put any unneeded stress on her or the baby. Seth will be happy he doesn't remember her that well, but I do know that he still asks about her once in a while. He never did understand what happened to her and how she was there one day and then gone the next. Harry didn't understand it either and I think he died of a broken heart."

Edward let out a breath before noting the time on the clock. "I should really be getting back to her. I need to make a quick stop at the cafeteria for some chocolate cake. Since I now have a name I may be able to learn more. You should go home and get some sleep. I'll put a rush on a DNA test, but it will still take a couple of days to get the results. I'll call you after she talks to Alice if I learn anything that can be of any help. Like I said, go home and rest because one of us is going to have to be functional tomorrow. Thank you for coming in and letting me know what you have found."

Charlie grunted as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until I told you. You are a good man Edward Cullen and just because my daughter couldn't appreciate that it doesn't mean other can't."

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I think that it came out alright and you got to learn a little bit about Leah. Do you all have any ideas on what you think happened to her? I would love to hear your theories.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After Charlie had left Edward made his way slowly back to Leah's room. He was still in shock over what he had just learned. This girl was someone he had once known even though he didn't really remember too much about her. She had just been a little girl when taken and for years everyone had thought her to be dead until she ended up in the emergency room while the bronze haired doctor was finishing his shift. He wondered if perhaps this wasn't some sort of divine intervention. Maybe there was a reason she had been brought in during his shift. Maybe some sort of higher power was trying to tell me that Leah needed his help. Whatever it was Edward knew that he didn't regret working that night. Whatever that higher power wanted to do he would figure it out.

By the time he finally made it back to her room she was watching television again. She looked up when he entered and as soon as she saw he was not holding delicious chocolate cake her expression morphed in to one of confusion. Her head tilted to the side as she watched him sink in to the recliner. Leah wanted to ask what had happened to him, but instead she just waited for him to say something, to say anything really.

Edward let his green eyes scan over her face as he searched for anything that may remind him of the little girl he had once knew. Now that he took the time to really study there was a sort of familiarity there. "I'm sorry I didn't get any cake, but I had a visit from our chief of police. He told me some things that surprised me, your name for example. You really are Leah Clearwater aren't you?"

The Native American female shrunk back in to the bed as her eyes widened. How did he know her name? How had the chief of police known her name? Did they contact _them? _Would _they _be coming for her now? If they were she knew she had to get out of there and as fast as she could for not only her sake, but Caleb's as well. She had to run as far and as fast as she could and she needed to do it as soon as possible. For all she knew _they _could be on their way to the hospital right this second. Her eyes darted to the door as if checking to see if they had finally arrived to take her away.

The young doctor noticed her eyes flicker to the door and for a moment it was almost as if he could read her mind. "Leah it is okay I promise. Nobody else besides me and Charlie Swan the chief of police know who you are. He is going to tell your mother and brother later, but if you are not ready to see them I will make sure they stay away until you are. I told you that I am going to keep you safe and I meant it. Nobody is ever going to hurt you. I _need _you tell me something about what happened, _anything _will do, but if you want my help I need something to work with."

When she didn't say anything he sighed and ran his long pale fingers in his hair. "I know that _something _horrible happened to you. I know you were taken from where you playing near the river, but I have no idea by who or why. I know that your family thought you to be dead."

"Stop!" She cried placing her hands over her ears. She didn't want to hear this. She did not want to remember any of it and he shouldn't try to force her. "Stop, stop, stop!"

"I can't stop Leah not if I want to help you." He told her knowing that this the only way he could get her to realize he wanted to help her. She needed to be pushed until she finally opened up about her abduction and what had taken place all these years while she was missing and presumed dead. "Do you know that you and I went to school together? I didn't remember at first, but I do now that I've had time to think on it. I remember how in first grade you gave me a valentine with a green lollipop and when I asked why green you said because it matched the color of my eyes."

Leah squeezed her eyes shut trying to ignore what he was saying. Even with her ears covered she could still hear him. "I don't want to remember you can't make me remember! La la la! I can't hear you! La la la!"

Edward stood up and pulled her hands from over her ears. He was getting close he could tell. He hated doing this to her, but being kind to her and everything did not seem to be working and so he had to do something else. This was the only way and he had to keep telling himself this as he finally managed to pry her hands from over her ears. "You need to hear what I am saying. Do you want what happened to you to happen to another girl? It will if you don't speak up about what happened to you. Everything that you went through will happen to someone else if you don't help us to stop it. You _can _stop anything bad happening to another like it did you and I know you want to because nobody would want to see someone else suffer. I am begging for you to help me please. For the sake of your son do what you know is right."

Her big brown eyes met his green ones. It wasn't that she wanted something bad to happen to another girl because like he said nobody deserved treatment of that kind. It was just she had been trained if you wanted to use that word, to never say anything. Her mind was fighting with itself because she wanted to do the right thing and yet her training told her to keep her mouth shut. Finally she sighed and shook her head. It would just be easier if she did not remember anything at all.

"I can't." She told him before passing out.

TBC…

**AN: I actually think that this chapter came out rather well. I know it seems what Edward did was tough and stuff, but sometimes you have to give tough love to get a result. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter and I love hearing your thoughts so feel free to leave them in a review.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The normally content and friendly doctor was currently feeling like the biggest jerk on the planet. He had never meant to upset Leah to the point that she would pass out. All the bronze haired doctor had wanted to do was get through to her so that she would open to him or if not him anyone would do really. It wasn't healthy for her to try and lock her memories away. Edward understood the last thing she wanted was to through all the pain she had been enduring for years, but if she kept it all bottled up one of these days it would come out in one form or another. The longer she waited the worse her reaction to her haunted memories would be.

Still, he had never meant for her to pass. It was a good thing that Alice had arrived a couple of hours ago. Her husband Jasper had dropped her off his shift at the local steel mill. Alice had been trying to get Leah to talk to her and so Edward thought it would best if maybe he left the room. Plus he didn't want to take the chance of upsetting her again because he already felt bad enough. Now all he had to do was wait for his little cousin who happened to be more like a sister since she was raised by his parents since her own ran off because of drug problem and they didn't want to be saddled with a daughter even though they did have another daughter after they left and as far as he knew she was still their favorite little princess, (It was almost as if they had forgotten Alice had ever been born) to come out and tell him how it went.

Deciding that he couldn't just pace around the halls waiting for her to come out and talk to him, he went over to the nurse station and started looking through some charts. Technically he wasn't supposed to start his shift for two and half more hours, but he figured that since he was already here he may as well look through the charts and see if there was anything he could do to help some of the other doctors who were working their shifts. He had high hopes that by helping out it would make time go by faster and yet as he looked through the few charts that were actually there he just _knew _that would not be happening. It was another slow day in the small town of Forks and in a way that was a good thing because he hated for people to suffer and yet on the other hand no patients meant he had to continue waiting and watching the clock as each second passed by agonizingly slow.

It was not very long before clicking of heels against the tile floor told the green eyed doctor that Alice was finally finished talking to Leah. He looked up with a small hoping she had some good news, yet when he saw her grim expression he realized there was not going to be any good news or if there was there would be even worse news on top of that. "What happened, Alice? Did you find out what happened to her? It must be terrible by the look on your face."

The small therapist with extremely spikey black hair the color of coal, eyes so wide that people were often reminded of Disney princesses that were a bright electric blue, and a smile that could light up the darkest places on earth let out a deep sigh as she motioned with her hand for him to take a stroll with her. "I wish that I could tell I know what happened to her, but that would be lie."

Edward frowned deeply causing little lines to appear at the corners of his lips. "Did she stop talking again? I _knew _that I shouldn't have been so brutally honest with, but in my defense I only wanted to help her."

"It wasn't that she stopped talking because when I spoke with her she was a mile a minute." Alice chewed on her bottom lip as she thought of how best to explain this to Edward. "When someone has gone through a traumatic life experience it is not unusual for them to want to suppress the memories. When you were trying to get Leah to open up it caused of a flood of horrible memories for her all at the same time and her brain went in to overload. My belief is that it would have happened eventually so please do not go blaming yourself. Unlike a lot of people who go through traumatic experiences Leah did not forget everything and instead regressed to the age she was when taken. She knows she is an adult, but it's like all the real memories she had up until the day she was kidnapped are there, but after that they are all fabricated. She has rewritten her life the way she _wanted _it be. For instance she actually _believes _she danced with her father at her prom when you and I both know she never attended prom and she could not have danced with her father because he died years before her prom would have even taken place. As for her pregnancy she knows she is pregnant, but won't answer questions about the father. She pretends she doesn't hear you and she will not talk to you again until you have finally changed the topic."

"What can we do?" He asked because in all honesty because while he was good at healing the body, healing the brain and heart was a completely different matter altogether. "Is she going to be like this for the rest of her life?"

The tiny woman didn't want to get his hopes up, but she also did not want him to think it was hopeless so in the end she decided just to be truthful. "It's about a fifty-fifty chance either way. I have to consult with some of my colleagues before I will know more. In the meantime though, I would suggest that you get close to her if you can. Slowly approach the topic of her past. Maybe start with leaving small clues if you can and we will see if she comes out of it on her own and if not we decide on the next course of action. Well I have to go and make some calls, but I will stop by tomorrow and I know it's your day off, but I also know you and I know you will be here. I'll see you then and remember just go slow with Leah for now. Just be her friend and try to get close to her. That is the best thing you can do for her. She needs to learn how to trust people again."

TBC…

**AN: I think that this chapter turned out rather well and now is when the story gets even more interesting. I am not sure how many chapters this story is going to be so be prepared because it will probably be a long ride lol. I really do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. I have a cold and the flu so review will cheer me up. I may not be able to post for few, but at least you know why.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. AN- A review and some explanations

**AN: This not a chapter and I'm sorry for that, but I wanted to address something so that all you readers do not get the wrong idea about this story. I got a review and don't want you to think I don't know how serious something like this is in real life because I do, but this is fanfiction and I write my chapters in such a way that they will work for the story. This has absolutely nothing to do with how I feel personally about this subject matter trust me. In fact I am going to be a social worker so I know how this situation really should have been handled. I would have replied to the person who left the review in a private message, but they did not log in and I felt as if I needed to get this out in the open so that you all don't get the wrong idea. **

**I know that if this really happened to someone that the way Edward acted towards Leah could have got him in to serious trouble and it could have done serious damage to her mentally. I know what abuse can do to a person and I don't condone it. Like I said this is fanfiction and I write it in such a way that it helps my story along. I needed Edward to act the way he did for a few reasons. He honestly wanted to help her, but in my story he just doesn't know how to handle the situation and he felt that if he could push her to open up it would be better for her. Those of you who are reading this see how that turned out with her pushing her memories to the back her brain and creating new ones. I needed that to happen and in order to make sure it did I wrote Edward acting the way he did. I hope that I did not offend anyone and now you all know why I wrote it the way I did. This story is purely fictional and was not meant to be taken seriously. I feel better knowing that I have cleared the air and so the story will go on. I will try to post again in a couple of days. Thank you all for putting up with my little speech, but I just wanted to clear the air.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Sue Clearwater was confused by the words coming for Dr. Edward Cullen's lips. She had waited to see her daughter for a couple of days because she had been told that they wanted to wait for right time and she had understood because her daughter who was no longer a little girl had been missing for years and nobody had any idea what had happened to her so of course her mother was willing to wait a few more days. She would _never _want to cause an unneeded stress to Leah or her unborn grandchild. If it took her a few days for her oldest child to be ready to see her then that was perfectly alright.

When she got a call from Charlie Swan asking if she could meet him and Edward Cullen at the hospital she figured it was time to see her daughter, but when she finally got to the hospital it wasn't to see Leah like she hoped, but rather being told that her daughter's mental condition had gotten worse and that it would be better if Sue stayed away for a while and by while they meant more than just a few days. It could be anywhere from a week to six months depending on her progress. The news was not something that the older woman could accept nor could she understand it.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say." She spoke calmly as she could in this situation. It would no good to get in to an argument with the young doctor or her fiancé who happened to be the chief of police. "Wouldn't it be better if I was here for her? Maybe it could help spark her memories. Also, I am her mother and she needs me. You are all strangers to her not family. _I _am her family as is Seth. It would be best for her to have that kind of support."

"To Leah you are strangers as well." The bronze haired doctor said trying to break the news as gently as he could. "It's not that she doesn't she remember what happened to her, but rather she has locked them away to replace them with ones her mind fabricated because they were more pleasant than the ones she has. You need to see that introducing you and Seth to Leah it will only do more damage right now."

Sue sighed and crossed her arms. "How? How would being with my daughter make things even worse?"

"Well for starters what are you going to tell her about her father?" Edward felt bad when a look of pain passed across her face. He never meant to cause her any kind of pain, but it was a valid question. "As far as Leah is concerned her father is alive and well. She even thinks that she went to prom with him. What do you think is going to happen if you take her home to the place you once shared with her father only for her to find out not only are you engaged to another, but that her father is dead? That kind of emotional blow could set back her recovery for _years. _I know you miss your daughter and that you love her and only want what is in her best interest. You would never be able to forgive yourself if something happened to her."

"Is there no other way?" She asked hoping that maybe they could come to some sort of compromise and even if they couldn't she would do what was best for Leah's health. If it would be best for her daughter then it didn't matter how she felt.

Edward reached out to place his hand over hers in a comforting gesture. "For right now I think it would be best. Alice is talking to some of the people she works will and they are going to come up with a game plan on how to work on her recovery. I will make sure Charlie keeps you updated on her progress."

The chief of police wrapped his arm around his fiancés shoulder. "Why don't you let me take you home Sue? It's been a long day and there isn't anything we can do right now. You need your rest because Leah is going to need you to be strong for her when she finally _does _come home. Edward is a good doctor and he knows what he is doing. You don't have to worry about Leah while she is here because you know he will take good care of her. Leah may not be my biological daughter and yet I care about her as well. Do you honestly think I would let Edward be her doctor if I didn't think he could handle the job?"

His fiancé nodded knowing that he was right. "I know that Charlie I just feel like I need to do something. I am her mother and I couldn't protect her from whatever horrors she went through. As her mother it is my job to keep her safe and I couldn't even do that right. Everything that happened to her is because I couldn't keep her safe."

Edward frowned as he watched the tears flow freely down her cheeks. He knew that he could never understand her pain, but he did feel for her knowing how hard it must be. "Sue it wasn't your fault. My father once told me that things always happen for a reason and we do not always understand those reasons. I don't know why Leah was kidnapped, but I trust that whatever the reason something good will come out of this now that she has been found. You have a strong daughter and I think she gets that from you. You are a good mother and do you know how I know that? I know it because you raised Seth and he is a wonderful kid. I also know it is true because if it wasn't I doubt your daughter who have been able to survive as long as she did. I know it is hard right now, but I am certain things will get better over time."

TBC…

**AN: I think that this chapter came out alright. I know there was not Leah in this chapter, but again it had to be this way. I also wanted to thank you all for the kind words about the review I got. It's nice to know you all enjoy my story and while the review wasn't rude or anything too bad it bothered me knowing they thought I actually thought doing something like that in real life would not have consequences. I know the consequences, but this is fanfiction. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"How are you feeling today, Leah?" Edward smiled as he walked in to her hospital room. After talking to Sue the day before he had decided to be a friend that Leah obviously needed. Plus he also liked being around her even if she was creating false memories just so she wouldn't have to remember what really happened to her. "I was thinking that if you felt up to it I would take out in a wheelchair for a push through the gardens. I know you must be going stir crazy cooped up in here all the time. Would you like to get some fresh air for a little while?"

The pregnant woman smiled as she nodded. "That would be nice I think. Sometimes I get the feeling I don't get outside much and I actually miss seeing the sun. We cannot be out for very long though because I am waiting for my dad to call. He is on a fishing trip with some friends, but I am sure that as soon as he finds out I was in an accident he will either call me or show up."

The bronze haired male tried to keep a smile on his face even though inside his heart was breaking for her. He couldn't imagine being in her position right now. If she found out the truth about her father being dead it would crush her and most likely send her in to another mental breakdown. Since nobody wanted that to happen Edward knew that he would have to tread carefully. He would not push her to remember the truth, but he would be there for her to talk too if and when she did start to remember. He would be there because he cared about her more than a doctor probably should care about their patients, but he wouldn't change his feelings even if he could.

"I'll let a nurse know that you are expecting a call or a visit from your father and if he does call or show up while we are outside I will make sure they know to come and get us." He told her with a smile helping her to her feet and in to the wheelchair that sat in the corner. He wouldn't really do what he just said he would because Harry Clearwater wouldn't be calling or visiting considering he was dead, but if it made her feel safe and secure he would pretend.

"Thank you." She replied setting both of her hands on her lap as Edward took the IV bag and hung it off the back of the wheelchair. "I hope dad gets here soon I think you would really like him. He's the best father anyone could ever ask for at least in my mind, but I suppose that I am a tad biased since I _am _his daughter. I bet that you think your father is the best anyone could ask for too right?"

Edward laughed as he pushed her out of the room towards the exit and fresh air. "Most of time I think that yes, but there are times when I wish he wasn't. Sometimes it is hard being Carlisle Cullen's son because everyone automatically expects you to be perfect. It can be hard, but then again I think it is worth it you know?"

Leah nodded in agreement. She cast her gaze downward to her stomach where her son resided for the time being. "I know what you mean and I am sure my little guy will feel the same way when he is older. I remember when dad found out I was pregnant. I thought he was going to be angry because I wasn't married, but I was happy to see he was thrilled. I think he could forget about me not being married because Caleb is going to be his first grandchild."

Oh how the young pale doctor wished that had really happened to her. He wished that he could somehow make her false memories real ones and yet there was no way for him to do that. "I am sure that your father would love any grandchild you gave him just as much as he loved you."

The reason he spoke in past tense was because some of Alice's coworkers who had dealt with patients in a similar situation to Leah had said it was a good way to bring back the memories without causing more mental damage. So far it hadn't made the Quilette woman remember anything, but at least she had not suffered from another breakdown and _that _was a good thing. Things like this would take time and it was a good thing he had a lot of free time on his hands when he wasn't working.

As they strolled through the garden for a while Edward finally spoke again. "My family is having a get together this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to come along. My parents are always nagging me for not bringing a girl home and I thought you may like to get out for an evening. If you say yes I will be killing two birds with one stone."

Truthfully he was asking because Alice had thought it would do her good to be around other people. It would show her the world wasn't always a horrible place. While she may not remember what happened to her during all those years she was missing, a part of her still feared the world and that was natural. Maybe if she could get out and relax her memories would start to come back. Well that is what everyone was hoping anyways.

"That sounds like it would be fun." Leah said as she glanced up in his direction with a teasing smile. "I think you just told me that your parents nag you so I would agree. I think you like me and am just to chicken to ask me out. I find it extremely cute though so no worries."

TBC…

**AN: I know that Leah is a little OOC, but you have to remember that she doesn't remember what happened to her so her personality would change. Her mind is trying to create happy memories for her and in return that makes her act happy even if she is not. Anyways, I hope that you liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Seth Clearwater knew that his mother would kill him if she found out that he had snuck out to go to the hospital. She didn't know he had been listening at the top of the stairs while she talked to Charlie Swan thinking him to be in bed. Sue had no idea that her son knew everything that was going on. If she did he was pretty sure she wouldn't allow him to go to the hospital, but he had to. His sister was _alive _and he needed to see her with his own two eyes. He wasn't sure he would believe it to be the truth if he couldn't see her first.

Leah had disappeared when he was only a couple of years old so any memories he had of her were blurry at best. He did have some pictures of her he had taken from the family photo album and one was clutched tightly in his hand as he pedaled his bike as fast as he possibly could. It was dark since it was almost eleven at night, but Seth knew this was probably the only time he would be able to escape his mother to see his sister. He didn't care what some stupid doctor had said. Leah was his sister and he needed to know she was alright. Well she wasn't alright if she was in the hospital, but she was alive and that was better than what everyone had assumed a few days ago. As far as anyone had known Leah Clearwater had drowned while playing near the only river in La Push.

It took the teen boy about an hour and a half to get to the hospital in Forks. The parking lot was nearly empty since it was so late and he didn't have to worry about seeing someone he knew because of the people who knew him were most likely in bed and sleeping peacefully. After parking his bike next to a tree he headed through the doors to the emergency room. A blond nurse sat at the main desk looked up for a fraction of a second before she popped her chewing gum loudly and went back to reading. Apparently since he wasn't bleeding to death he wasn't worth her time.

"Can I help you?" Seth nearly jumped out of his skin and whirled around to find Dr. Cullen smiling at him. He had seen him a few times and new his family, but it wasn't as if they were close or anything like that. Still, it was nice to see a familiar face and he could tell the bronze haired doctor recognized him. "Seth Clearwater? What are you doing here? Is your mother with you?"

Seth shook his head as he looked down and shuffled his feet. "Mom doesn't know I am here and she would probably kill me if she did. I know that I shouldn't be here, but I had to see if it was true. Is my sister really alive and here?"

Edward felt for the young boy in front of him. "Yes she is here Seth."

"Can I see her?" He pleaded his eyes widening as he looked up hopefully. "I swear I won't say anything to her. I heard mom talking to Charlie Swan about how she doesn't remember everything and how it could hurt her if we try to force her to remember. I swear that I won't say anything I just need to see her. I need to know with my own eyes that my sister is alive."

The doctor knew that he should say no. As Leah's doctor he needed to do what was best for her, but then again Seth was just a kid and he didn't really understand. Plus Leah was sleeping and it wouldn't really do any harm to simply let him take a peek at her for a second or two. Hopefully it would help Seth to feel better. Edward knew if it were the other way around that he wouldn't leave until he was allowed to see her so he could understand where the boy was coming from and he willing to do what he could to help.

"I'll allow you to see her for a few minutes." He couldn't help it when he smiled because Seth's smile was infectious just like his sister. "I have to ask you not to wake her up. She needs all the rest she can get. I assume you know that she is pregnant?"

"Yeah I heard mom mention that." He replied as they started walking down the hall towards Leah's room. "It's weird when I try to picture it in my head. I mean in the pictures I have Leah is just a little girl. It is hard to imagine her having a baby."

Edward nodded in understanding as they quietly walked in to her room. He watched as Seth made his way to the side of the bed to look down at his sister. The younger male's eyes filled with tears as his bottom lip quivered. There was no doubt in his mind that this was indeed his sister. She was older obviously, but it was Leah without a doubt.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked in a whisper still looking down at her. "I used my computer to look up things about kids who vanished and what they are like if they ever get found. Sometimes they never recover. Do you think that Leah is going to be alright?"

The bronze haired doctor side as he came to stand next to Seth to look down at his patient. "I can't tell you for sure if she is going to be alright or not. Whatever she went through was traumatic and she suffered for a very long time. I can tell you that we are going to do whatever we can to make sure she gets a full recovery."

Before he could say anything more Seth had crushed him in a hug as tears poured down his face. "Thank you. Thank you so much for looking after my sister when I can't."

TBC…

**AN: I think that this chapter turned out rather well. I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter. I think that it was needed for Seth to see Leah because it is his sister and he couldn't just stand around waiting. Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts like always.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Seth Clearwater visited his sister every single night after that. Of course he was never allowed to be in her room alone just as a precaution and Edward always made sure she had been given meds to help her sleep so they didn't have to worry about her waking up in the middle of the night and getting caught off guard. That wouldn't end well for obvious reasons and the last thing anybody wanted was for her to have yet another setback. Still it did the younger boy good to be able to his sister and know that she was safe. It made him feel better watching over her even though she had no idea he was there. One day they would tell her, but for now this was enough and even if it wasn't he had to be satisfied with what he had.

"She had another ultrasound today." Edward smiled as he handed Seth a picture from the ultrasound he had copied for him. "You will be happy to know that your nephew is doing wonderfully. He is the exact size he should be at this stage of development and while he is a little bit underweight I am sure that with a controlled diet will have both mother and son where they should be weight wise shortly. Leah is improving every single day and soon enough she will be ready to leave the hospital."

Seth nodded as he looked at the picture. Soon he would be an Uncle and he had promised himself that he would be the best Uncle ever. "Mom mentioned that soon she will be ready to leave. She also mentioned something about Leah not coming home with us right now. Alice came over to speak with us and she said that even though my sister is doing better than they could have expected she is not ready to come home yet. We are going to be introduced to her slowly starting next week. Since she can't come home, does that mean she will have to stay in the hospital? You're not going to make her stay in a shelter or something like that are you?"

The bronze haired doctor motioned for Seth to follow him in to the hall. He didn't want to have this conversation near the sleeping woman in case it got out of hand. Not that he thought for one second it would, but it is always better to be safe than to be sorry later on. "I would never allow for your sister to end up in a shelter especially considering her fragile mental state and her pregnancy on top of that. While she could stay in the hospital I have been talking to a lot of people and they all agree it would be best to have Leah out in the open so hopefully she will be able to start living again. We don't know what happened to her for sure, but it is apparent that she was locked up for a very long time. It wouldn't be fair to keep her cooped up in a hospital. I have already talked to your mother, but I want to clear everything with you first. What would you think if your sister came to stay with me for a while?"

"What?" The younger of the two male's had to blink a few times to make sure he had heard things right.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I wanted to hear your thoughts on Leah staying with me for a while. I know that you want her to go home, but like I said I have been talking to others and they feel that it would best for Leah if she stayed with someone she trusts and they think that where I have been around constantly and she seems to like me that I would be the best person for the job. It would allow me to keep an eye on her health around the clock which is a good thing. I want what is best for your sister Seth I hope you believe that."

"I know you do." He replied with a sigh. "I know that you want what is best for Leah and that is why I am okay with this. I know that you will take care of my sister."

"That I will do I can promise you that." Edward said with a smile as he patted Seth on the shoulder. "When you are Leah are introduced to each other again you are free to come over whenever you want. I have an X-box that I never play. It was a Christmas gift from Emmett though I think he bought it more for himself when he visits than for me."

Seth grinned as they headed back to the room. "It sounds like a good plan. You know I wouldn't mind if someone like you ended up with my sister. I have no idea what she went through and to be honest I am not sure I want to know. I only want her to be happy and from what I know of you I know that you can make her happy. I'm not telling you to marry her or anything I am just saying that one of these days if you decided to or something I wouldn't be against it."

"Let's just see about getting her healthy first." The young doctor said with a slight blush to his cheeks. Talks of relationships and feelings always made him nervous and uncomfortable. "It's getting late so you may want to get home before your mother notices. I assume that I will be seeing you same time tomorrow night?"

The boy nodded as he picked his jacket up from the back of the chair and slid it over his shoulders. "Of course, I will be here a little bit later because mom has a date with Charlie, but it should only be by an hour or so. I'll see you tomorrow."

TBC…

**AN: I still haven't been able to sleep and so I wrote this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts and what you thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"The living room is here and the next room over is the dining room. The bathroom is upstairs as is my bedroom. The guest bedroom I have all set up for you is down here. It's the first door on the left." Edward with his arms loaded with bags his mother had picked up from with things Leah and the baby would need, motioned to the different rooms as he set the bags down on the couch. That was about the time he realized Leah was still standing in the doorway looking rather nervous. "Oh I am sorry for not inviting you in that was extremely rude of me. Come on in since this is your home now too."

She stood in the doorway nervously before finally stepping inside. She looked around and had to admit he had a very nice home especially for a bachelor. It wasn't exactly what she would call a bachelor pad, but to be honest in her mind he didn't seem the bachelor type so this house fit him. "You have a very lovely home."

"_We _have a very lovely home." He corrected with a smile before coming to stand next to her placing his hand on her lower back as he showed her around. "This home is your home as long as you need it or want it to be. You don't have to worry about me kicking you out or anything. My mother did up the guest room and she even found my old crib and set it up next to the bed for when the baby gets here. If you need anything at all you just have to ask. Don't worry about anything especially money considering I am a doctor and even if I wasn't money still would not an issue. So like I said, if you need anything at all you let me know. Are you hungry? Tired? Do you need anything? I want you to be comfortable here."

Leah smiled at him. He really was a great guy. She tried to remember if she had ever met somebody as nice as her doctor before, but when she tried her head started to hurt and she got flashes off a dark room which caused her to stop trying to remember almost immediately. "You really have done enough already I can't ever thank you enough for this. I would stay with my parents, but they are on vacation for their anniversary."

Edward gave her tight smile. It was sad that she really thought her parents to be on some sort of vacation. It was the story she had created in her mind and for right now he had to play along for the sake of her mental health. "Well you know you are welcome to stay here as long as you want to. Oh my mother wanted me to invite you to the family dinner on Sunday. I told her that I would ask and see if you were up to it, but if you are not ready to go out then I completely understand. We can stay in and order takeout."

"I would actually love to meet your family." She said with a genuine smile of happiness that wavered slightly after a few seconds. "If you rather have it so I don't meet them I completely understand. I mean what are they going to think of an unwed pregnant woman in my condition? I don't want to embarrass you or anything like that."

"Leah, you could never be an embarrassment." The bronze haired doctor told her truthfully as they both sat down on the couch. He set his hand over hers in a comforting gesture. "I would love for you to come to dinner with my family. I just wanted to make sure that it was something you wanted. I wouldn't want you to do anything which may make you uncomfortable. If you think that you have enough energy to go then I will gladly take you. I _never _want you to feel as if you could be embarrassing. There is nothing wrong with being a single mother. My family is going to love you no matter what trust me. I'm a doctor so I know what I am saying."

Laughter bubbled up from between her pouty pink lips. "I guess you have to be right then I mean you are a doctor after all. Do you think we could have subs for dinner? Don't get wrong I love pizza and everything, but little Caleb is having a craving for a meatball sub. It feels like I haven't had one of those in years. I loved them as a kid and I remember having my mother make them almost every single day."

"Subs sound good to me." Edward said picking up the house phone so he could order some and have them ready for him to pick up by the time he got there. "Do you want the whole 12 inches or just six?"

Leah couldn't hold back her laughter. "I bet you don't get to ask a girl that question a lot. I'll take the whole 12 inches and a cookie. Do they even sell cookies?"

Edward smirked back and shook his head. "They sell cookies and I will be sure to get a few. Is there anything else that you would like for dinner?"

"Pickles if you have them or can get them without much hassle." Leah said thinking to make sure there wasn't anything else she was craving. She couldn't help it because she was pregnant and when she had a craving she really wanted to satisfy that craving. "The big dill pickles and peanut butter if it's not too much trouble or anything."

He grabbed his jacket and made sure that he had his keys. "It is not trouble at all really. I will be back soon. Feel free to use my computer if you want or watch T.V. or anything else. I promise not to return without all the requested items."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. I think that it came out alright and if you are reading this it means we survived the end of the world. If not then well we didn't. Here is hoping for the best! Let me know what you all thought of this chapter you know I love hearing from you.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Edward had left to get dinner Leah decided that she would look around the house. It truly was a nice place especially since as far as she knew Edward wasn't married with children or anything. This would be a terrific place to raise a family. Leah quickly tried to push that thought from her mind because as much as she may want to she knew that she couldn't live here forever with Caleb. It wouldn't be fair to Edward and he had done enough for her as it was. The Quilette female would never take advantage of his kindness. He was much to kind a person to be stuck with someone like her and all the baggage she had.

When she entered the den she spotted a picture above the fire place and went to take a closer look. The picture was in a gold frame and the picture itself was of Edward and a small boy who could only be around the age of three. The little boy had bright green eyes and bronze colored hair like Edward and Leah wondered if that was his son. Picking up the frame she took a closer look at the picture. The boy really did look like Edward and it could be a younger brother, but from what he had told her he didn't have any younger siblings.

"What are you doing?" She nearly dropped the picture when she heard Edward's voice. Leah hadn't even heard him come back in. Quickly she set the picture back down on the mantle. "Please don't ever touch that picture again. It's the only one I have."

"I'm sorry I had no idea." She mumbled ducking her head down. For some odd reason she felt as if she should be punished for what she had done. It was almost like she expected it to happen. "I didn't mean to do anything wrong."

The young doctor sighed and lowered the tone of his voice since he didn't want to startle her. "No, I am sorry for snapping at you. I shouldn't have done that. It's just when I saw you with the picture I kind of lost it."

Leah nodded and watched as he reached out to pick up the picture. "I know that it is probably not any of my business, but who is that little boy?"

"That little boy is Mason." Edward stated as his eyes began to water. "Mason was, I mean he is my son. He was three years old when that was taken."

Leah nodded knowing that wasn't the whole story. "Does he live with his mother?"

The bronze haired male scoffed as he sat down on the couch still clutching the frame in his hands. "His mother hasn't been around for a while. Mason is in a state hospital where he most likely will be for the rest of his life. His mother is Isabella Swan and we had been dating for as long as I can remember. We were engaged to be married when she found out she was pregnant in her senior year of high school. I had offered to marry her then, but she wanted to wait and so we did. Children had never really been in Bella's plan and when Mason was born she grew to resent him. I did everything I could think of to get her to bond with our son and yet nothing seemed to be working. A few months after that picture was taken I came from a long day at work to find Bella passed out next to the pool with a bottle of scotch in her hands. She had been drinking a lot, but I never thought for one second she would be so reckless as to drink to the point of passing out when she was supposed to be watching our son."

Edward paused for a second as he tried to get ahold of his emotions. He felt Leah set her hand on top of his and it was enough of a push to keep him talking. "When I asked her where he was she said that the last she knew of he had been playing by the pool. Immediately I dove in and found him. When I pulled him out he was blue and he wasn't breathing. I managed to get him breathing again, but the damage had already been done. Mason has been brain dead for a little over two years and there is no hope of him ever recovering. He will be on machines for the rest of his life and nothing I can do will ever change that. Bella disappeared after that and I haven't heard from her sense though Charlie Swan tells me that she is living with her mother in Florida."

"Oh Edward I had no idea." The pregnant woman stated holding tightly on to his hand. "I am so sorry that had to happen to your son. If I had known I wouldn't have brought the topic up."

"It is okay." He assured her with a smile that did not reach his eyes. "What happened to Mason was terrible, but I still visit him all the time. Everyone says that he can't hear me, but I like to think otherwise. His birthday is in a week and I always celebrate it by spending the day with him. Would you care to come with me next week?"

"I would be honored." Leah replied as she set her head against his chest. "I'll never understand how a mother could allow something like that to happen to her child. I would die before I let any harm come to Caleb. My son is my life and I will do whatever it takes to give him the life that he deserves."

"I will do whatever I can to help along the way." Edward stated as he set down the picture of his son next to him. "I like to think that it was Mason who sent you my way. I think he knew that we both needed someone and that is why he brought you in when I was working."

TBC…

**AN: I know this is a short chapter, but I am still wicked sick and yet I wanted to post something. Now you all know about what happened to Edward with Bella and their son. A special shout out to IgnitingFireworks who wrote me and asked if she could borrow the plot of this story for one she is writing about Klaus and Caroline from the Vampire Diaries. I suggest you read her stuff because she is an amazing writer.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The rest of the week went by rather quickly for Leah and Edward. Things had been kind of tense since the Quilette female had learned the truth about Edward's son Mason. Neither of the two had brought the topic up again for fear of saying the wrong thing. On Leah's part she didn't want to end up saying something that might cause him to revoke his invitation for her to stay at his place. On Edward's part the topic of his son would always be a sore spot with him since there was nothing he would be able to do that would ever give his son the life he deserved. So the pair acted as if the conversation they shared had never happened and instead focused on the upcoming dinner with the rest of the Cullen clan.

By the time Sunday finally rolled around Leah was terrified about how the Cullen's would take to her and she wasn't exactly sure why. Edward had a theory that it may have something to do with what happened to her during all the years she was missing. From what Alice had told him it wasn't uncommon for a victim of ongoing abuse to have this uncontrollable need in which they feel they must please everyone around them. The bronze haired doctor figured that this was what was going on with Leah. Even though she may not remember what had happened to her, unconsciously her mind had been trained to behave and react a certain way when it came to certain situations. He knew everyone would have to tread carefully because nobody wanted to accidently trigger a memory in her mind which may cause more harm than good. Hopefully the evening would pass without incident. Everyone had been warned about what could happen if things turned ugly and so they knew to be on their best behavior.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Leah asked nervously as Edward helped her with her jacket. "I mean your family doesn't even know me that well aside from Alice who is my therapist and your friends Emmett and Rosalie who were there when I had my accident."

He had already warned everyone what they could talk about and what they couldn't. Alice had warned them all not to question her too heavily about her past and just let her do the talking. She believed that if Leah was given full control of a situation, something she hadn't had while held captive, that it may give her the strength to recall some of her real memories. This may be the opportunity Leah needed in order to start healing from the traumas of her past.

Edward nodded before slipping on his own jacket. "It was their idea and I've already told you my mother won't take no for an answer. They are all really excited to see you. Remember if you get tired all you have to do is tell me and we will come home."

She nodded as they exited the front door and got in to his car. "I'm sure that I will be fine. It will nice to get out. I feel like I haven't been out in forever. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I feel like I have been asleep or trapped in a nightmare for a very long time and now I'm free. It sounds crazy doesn't it?"

"Not at all." He replied as they drove down the road towards his parents place. "It will do you good to get out and I am glad that I can help. My family can be overbearing at times, but they all mean well and so don't get upset if they become a bit too much."

Leah laughed and set her hands on her stomach. "I am pretty sure that I will be able to handle it."

The rest of the ride was silent and before either of them knew it they had arrived at the Cullen household. Edward helped Leah out of the car as they headed up the driveway. "With Mason's birthday coming up don't be surprised if my mother mentions it. She thinks that I need to start letting go. It's not as if I don't get where she is coming from, but he is my son and even though as a doctor I know it is not likely a cure for Mason's condition will ever come to be, but I still have hope. Mason is my little boy and I can't just let him go. I love him so much and it's only been two years. Kids are supposed to bury their parents not the other way around."

Leah grew silent for a moment as a flash of memories whirled around in her mind before being dragged in to the back of her brain and locked away once again. "Sometimes saying goodbye is the hardest thing in the world to do."

He glanced at her for a moment wondering if a memory had been triggered, but when she didn't say anything he kept quiet not wanting to push her. He decided they had better get inside before his family came out looking for them. "Well we should probably head inside before they send out a search party."

"At least you would know they care." Leah muttered not sure where that had come from. If she went missing someone would look for her wouldn't they? Before she could think on it anymore a headache came on causing her to lean heavily on to Edward. "Sorry I feel a little dizzy all of a sudden. It's probably because I haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"We better fix that then." He told her with a smile trying not to show his sudden concern. The last thing they needed was for Leah's memories to come back during the family dinner. Of course he wanted her to remember, but not if it could endanger she or Caleb. "I am sure Caleb is starving right about now and mom is making meatball subs."

"I am officially in love with your mother." The Quilette woman stated with a laugh as they entered the house together.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. It was before the dinner. I am still having massive pain and yet I wrote this for you all. Let me know your thoughts and if you liked it or not. The next one will be the actual dinner with the Cullen's.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Dinner with the Cullen family was going better than anyone could have expected and Leah seemed to fit right in. So far everything appeared to be going smoothly and Leah hadn't had any kind of breakdown which had been a real possibility considering as far as anyone knew she wasn't used to being around a large group of people and yet things were fine. As of right now Alice and Carlisle were in the living room showing Leah Edward's baby pictures while Emmett stood in the corner making inappropriate, but funny comments. Rosalie was setting the table for dessert since they had already had dinner and Edward was in the kitchen with Esme helping her cut up the chocolate cake and put each piece on a paper plate. Esme thought now would be a good time to speak with her son alone.

"So you seem to be happy." She stated with a smile and handed him a stack of paper plates once she had finished cutting up the cake. "I don't think I have seen you this happy in a very long time. It is nice what you are doing for Leah and you have no idea how proud of you I am. I was thinking that Thursday you and I could take her out to get some things for the baby."

Edward frowned as he looked back at her. She knew very what day Thursday was and why he would not be shopping. "Mason's birthday is Thursday mom. Maybe we can do it Friday, but I will have to check with Leah to make sure first."

Esme felt her shoulders sag due to her disappointment. "I just thought that with Leah living with now maybe-"

He was quick to cut her off as he set the plates down more roughly than was needed. "What did you think mom? Did you think that I would forget my son? I know that you think I need to move on and I understand why you feel that way, but Mason is my son and brain dead or not I still love him and I am still going to celebrate his birthday with him like I do every single year and will continue to do so until the day either he or I die. I wish that you would respect my wishes and even if you do not agree just let me do what I have to do to move on and live my life."

"Yet you are not moving on." His mother countered as she reached out to set her palm against his cheek. "You are holding on and it kills me to see you wishing for something that won't happen. I love my grandson Edward and you know that, but I also know that you are not stupid and as a doctor you know Mason's condition. I know that you feel like you failed your son because you weren't there when he needed you, but what happened was _not _your fault and you shouldn't keep punishing yourself like this."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" Edward questioned as he ran both of his hands in his hair for lack of anything better to do and as a way to keep him from hitting something or breaking something. "I punish myself every single day for what happened to Mason. If I had been there I could have saved him and maybe if I had gotten there a few minutes earlier he would have been able to recover, but I didn't and he won't and that is something I have to live with for the rest of my life. I'm not hanging on mom I just am not ready to let go of my son. If it makes you feel better Leah is going to come with me."

"If you think it is best I will respect your wishes." She nodded knowing she needed to let the subject drop. "So how are things going with Leah? Alice told me that things are progressive nicely, but she couldn't go in to details since it would be a breach of ethics concerning her job."

"She is doing alright as far as I can tell." He replied relieved the subject of Mason has been dropped for the time being. "She wants to give Caleb my name as his middle name. She told me that it wasn't because of me, but I know it is. She is starting to trust me and starting to open up and I-"

Edward was cut off when suddenly Leah burst in to the kitchen with tears streaming down her face. "Is it really true? Is my father dead?"

"Edward I didn't realize what I was saying I swear!" Emmett stated frantically as he too burst in to the kitchen. "We were all looking at pictures and joking around and Leah was telling us about how funny her dad was and I agreed with her and before I knew it I had accidently told her that he was dead."

"So it is true." The pregnant woman whispered feeling her knees threatening to give out on her and yet Edward was there to catch her. "When did he die and why didn't anyone tell me? Where are my mother and brother? Who is taking care of them? Did he die quickly or was he in pain? Why I don't I remember a funeral? What the fuck is going on?"

Alice came in from the dining room and placed her hand on Leah's elbow. "Why don't you come with me and we can talk? I promise I will give you all the answers you are looking for, but you need to calm down since stress is bad for the baby and you just got out of the hospital as well."

The Quilette woman nodded and began to follow Alice before pausing and looking back at Edward. He was the only person she trusted and the only one she could count on so she knew she wanted him with her. "Will you come with us? I don't think I will be able to handle this without you."

TBC…

**AN: So Leah knows her father is dead. Do you think they should tell her everything or only what she needs to know? You let me know because I can work with it either way. Let me know what you thought of this and if you all liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah sat in silence in Carlisle's study as she tried to absorb everything Alice and Edward had told her. They hadn't told her everything of course because they didn't want to scare her, but they had told her what was necessary and she was handling it pretty well all things considered. She had not had a relapse which had been a big worry. Edward had kept his gaze on her the entire time. He had been so worried about how she had handled the news and he was pleasantly surprised. He wanted to ask if she was alright, but that would be a stupid question because nobody could be okay after everything she had gone through even if she did not remember it all.

"So basically you are telling me that I am crazy." Leah stated as her bottom quivered. "I made up a past because I can't remember something that happened to me when I was taken as a child. So everything I remember or think that I remember is a lie."

"Nobody is calling you crazy Leah." Edward reassured her as he squeezed the hand he had been holding the entire time. "It is perfectly normal for someone in your situation to not want to remember. We have no idea the trauma you experienced and I am sorry we had to lie to you, but we didn't want to put any more pressure on you."

"Edward is right." Alice nodded in agreement. "You will remember on your own you just need time."

"What if I don't want to remember?" She asked finally looking up from the floor. "If my mind doesn't want to remember then I think that I trust my mind. I can live a perfectly fine life without remembering can't I?"

The small female therapist shook her head. "It's not healthy for you to not remember. Eventually the memories are going to come back whether you want them to or not and if you fight them then it could cause you serious mental not to mention emotional damage. I know that this is a scary situation, but you need to know you won't be alone. You have a lot of people who are going to be with you the whole way."

"I want to see my father." The Quilette woman stated suddenly out of the blue and the other two in the room frowned at each other before looking at her again. They did not know if she was regressing again or not. Leah sighed knowing exactly what they were thinking. "I meant that I wanted to see his grave. I need to see it for my own wellbeing."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" The bronze haired doctor asked not sure how he felt about her request. "You have been through a lot today and I am not sure you're ready for this. We have no idea what seeing his grave will do to you. Perhaps we should wait a day or two and-"

Leah shook her head cutting him off. "I _need _to do this Edward. I need to see his grave so that I can say goodbye."

Alice smiled sadly. "I think that she can handle it Edward. This will be a good step for her therapy. Would you like me to go with you?"

"I'll go with her." Edward said quickly as he stood up. "I should be there in case she needs a doctor. Tell mom and dad we had a great dinner and tell mom I'll call to let her know about Friday."

"Will do." His little cousin said with a smile and a salute before she left the room to tell the others that everything was alright.

It did not take very long for the pair to make it to the La Push graveyard and after a quick call to Sue Edward found out exactly where Harry was buried. Making their way to the back of the graveyard they found a small headstone with his name on it. Leah quickly dropped to her knees in front of the gravestone as tears started to trickle down her cheeks. "Dad I am so sorry that I wasn't here for you. I wish I could tell you where I was, but I don't remember. I should have been here for you when you needed me. It's my fault you are dead and I know that wherever you are you must hate me. I probably don't have a right to ask this of you, but wherever you are I hope that you will watch over my son Caleb. You can hate me all you want, but please do not hate him because he's done nothing wrong. I know that I said this already, but I am so sorry daddy and I really do love you."

Edward dropped to his knees beside her and cradled her against his chest as she started to sob. He could barely imagine how hard this must be on her. At least he could remember his son she did not have that luxury with her father. Most of the memories she had of him were false ones and the real ones that she had were fuzzy due to how long it had been. He wished that there was more he could do for her, but since he couldn't he would comfort her in the best that he could.

"It's going to be alright Leah." He cooed softly rubbing her back. "Your father doesn't hate you. Wherever he is he knows that it wasn't your fault. Whoever took you did this not you. You were just a little girl and cannot be held responsible for what happened. I promise that no matter what I will do whatever it takes to make sure both you and Caleb are safe. I will never let anything bad happen to you again you have my word. Just think of me as your guardian angel or rather guardian doctor."

TBC…

**AN: So I am back from Boston and it went well good and bad I suppose. I wanted to post this even though I am not feeling well. Let me know what you all thought and what you think of this. I may not post for a couple of days because I need to rest up from the trip.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"What if he doesn't like me?" Leah was pacing around the living room nervously waiting for her brother to arrive. Edward had told her how much Seth wanted to see her and she had agreed, but now she was nervous because she couldn't be sure he would like her not. She needed to remember that he wasn't a baby anymore. From what she had been told he was now in high school and a straight a student. "What if he asks me questions I won't be able to answer? What if he blames me for our father's death? What if-"

Edward cut her off quickly because he didn't want her to stress herself out. "Seth is going to love you no matter what because of the simple fact you are his sister. For years he never knew if you were alive or not and I think just knowing you are indeed alive means the world to him. He knows that you don't remember and I am sure he won't ask anything which he thinks will upset you. Just let it all come naturally and everything will be fine I am sure of it."

The pregnant Quilette female nodded before her head snapped in the direction of the door when she heard two car doors slam. "Did my mom come with him?"

"Oh I forgot to mention that he was getting a ride from Jacob Black." He replied hoping she wouldn't be too upset about that. "I figured you want to see one member of your family at a time and since he doesn't have his license Jacob offered to give him a ride. Do you remember him? I know he went to school with us a year or two behind."

Leah thought about it for a few minutes trying to recall memories of her childhood before she was taken. "I think I just may remember him. He used to pull my pigtails until I shoved his face in the mud one day and pulled his hair to show him what it was like and he never did it again after that."

A sudden knock on the door interrupted anything the young doctor had been planning to say and he opened the door after sending her a reassuring smile and ushered Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black inside. "I'm glad you guys made the trip with no problems. That is a nasty storm outside and I feared you would get stuck in it."

Jacob nodded before shoving his hands in to his pockets. He had just come here because Seth was his friend and he wanted to be here for him. Seth did not say anything because he was too busy staring at Leah as if he had seen a ghost. He wanted to run to her and wrap her up in a hug, but he wasn't sure how she would react to that. He had so much he wanted to say as well yet the words were caught in his throat. The speech he had practiced in the mirror was stuck in his throat for the time being.

"Seth." Leah whispered his name before practically running towards him and pulling him in to a hug. "You have grown so much I almost didn't recognize you. The last time I saw you I think you were still in diapers. You look like dad more than mom. It's not hard to see you are the son of Harry Clearwater. I hear that you are in high school now. What year are you in? Do you have a girlfriend? I want to hear everything."

The tension quickly vanished after that. Seth had been so afraid Leah would hate him and yet here she wanted to know everything about him. He smiled brightly and hugged her back. "I am a sophomore right now since I skipped a grade ahead when I was in fifth grade. I am on the honor roll and I already have colleges wanting me to attention. I am thinking about taking some summer classes so that I can graduate another year earlier. I am currently not dating anybody, but there is a girl I like Jane who is in my class and she is my age because she skipped a grade as well. What about you?"

"Well as you can see I'm pregnant." She stated with a small smile as her hands came to rest on her stomach once they sat down on the couch. Edward had wanted to give them some privacy so he and Jacob were in the kitchen getting a snack and drinks for everybody. "I am going to call him Caleb Edward Clearwater. I would have named him after dad, but well maybe I'll do that with my second child if I ever have another one. How does it feel knowing you are going to be an uncle?"

"It's actually the best feeling ever since I didn't think it was even possible." His smile faded slightly. "If I had known you were still alive I _never _would have stopped looking. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you Leah I really am."

"It's not your fault Seth." She told him truthfully pulling him up against her side and ran her fingers in his hair to help calm him down. "It's not anyone's fault really other than the bad people who took me in the first place. You were just a kid when I went missing. To be honest I thought you would have forgotten me. I am really glad that wasn't the case at all."

"I could never forget you Leah." Her brother stated as he set one of his hands on her stomach. "I am going to make sure that nobody _ever _touches you or Caleb. I am going to make up for lost time and when we find the bastard who hurt you in the first place I am going to make him pay for taking you away in the first place. I'll make him or her or whatever regret ever screwing with the Clearwater family."

TBC…

**AN: Hey you guys I am on mandatory bed rest until Monday because my oxygen level is down to 93 and they don't want me to move unless I have to so I posted this while trapped in bed. I can't wait to have this stupid fluid drawn out so I won't look pregnant lol. Let me know if you all liked this or not and what you thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward and Jacob were sitting in the kitchen so that Seth and Leah could reconnect. The silence filling the room was awkward and filled with tension for various reasons. Jake and the doctor were not the best of friends considering everything that went down between them. You see Jacob Black was a lawyer and when Mason had his accident and he told Bella he was going to leave her she had actually tried to sue _him _for causing her 'emotional trauma' and Jake had been her lawyer. Bella had lost of course, but the damage had already been done by that point in time. Jacob had been brutal when Edward was on the stand and even though he regretted his behavior it did not change the past.

"How is Mason doing?" Jacob asked knowing that he should say something considering he hated silence of any kind. "Ever since Bella left I haven't heard anything about him."

The bronze haired male clenched his teeth together. Deep down he knew that it wasn't Jacob's fault what happened to his son and then with Bella, but it was still hard to be in the same room with him let alone to talk to him. "His condition is the same as it has been all this time and even if Bella was around I doubt she would be able to tell you anything. Do you know she never visited our son even once?"

The Quilette male frowned as he nodded. "She always claimed it was because she couldn't bear to see him in that condition. I am sorry to hear that he isn't improving. My family prays for him all the time. I know that must surprise you considering you think I am the spawn of the devil, but it is the truth. When I was working for Bella I was doing my job and nothing else. My personal feelings about the case were not the issue at the time and if I never told you before I am going to tell you now, I am so very sorry what happened to your son and I apologize for the way I treated you on the stand. It was wrong of me to say some of the things I did and it was especially wrong for me to question your love for son."

"You were doing your job." Edward stated as he calmed down. "I understand that I really do. It was just a hard time for me and you didn't make it any easier. It is wrong for me to take my frustration and anger with Bella out on you and it is my turn to apologize for my behavior."

Jacob offered him a small nod of gratitude. "I doubt that I deserve your apology, but thanks all the same. I don't have any children and so I can't tell you that I know what you are going through because that would be a lie, but I have lost my mother so I can relate to the pain of loss. If you ever need anything then all you have to do is ask. I think what you are doing for Leah is wonderful and my offer is open to her as well."

"I will remember that in the future." Edward told him before he grew quiet for a moment. "Charlie mentioned that if Leah ever has to go to court against whoever took her that you wanted to be her lawyer free of charge. I think that is a right decent thing for you to do. Speaking of her case, do you know if Charlie has dug up anything?"

The lawyer from La Push made a face indicating to how frustrated he was about something and Edward figured it had something to do with what chief Swan did or did not find regarding Leah and who took her. "As far as I know he hasn't found anything and I have been helping with the search as much as I can. I was raised with the Clearwater kids and I want to help by doing whatever I can, but whoever took her is really good at hiding their tracks. Although there is a clue that may end up cracking everything wide open. Some DNA was found on the dress she was wearing the night she was brought in and the DNA does not belong to her. Charlie is running it through the DNA crime scene data base, but so far there has not been a match."

Edward went to say something when suddenly out of nowhere Seth was screaming for him at the top of his lungs. Both men jumped to their feet as they ran towards the living room. When they arrived Leah was crumpled to the floor staring in to space with wide eyes and mouthing something neither could quite make out. Seth was next to her with his hands on her shoulders and a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" Edward asked as he fell to his knees next to her and checks her eyes quickly to search for a reaction to light and luckily he found one. "Leah? Leah can you hear me?"

When she didn't say anything Seth spoke up. "Everything was fine until I started to tell her about our older cousin having a three year old daughter. Her eyes widened and she stood up before just crumpling up to the floor. I have no idea what I could have said to get this sort of reaction from her. She is going to be alright isn't she?"

The female Quilette suddenly blinked a few times before getting to her feet and rushing at the door as if she were on the run. Edward was quick to wrap his arms around her to stop her from doing so. Leah thrashed against his hold and started speaking in Quilette. (I used Indonesian and here is the translation: Get off of me! I need to get to her! They took her! Kika! Kika!) "Lepaskan aku! Saya perlu untuk mendapatkan padanya! Mereka membawanya! Kika! Kika!"

Edward looked at the other men in the room. "What is she saying?"

Jacob shrugged as did Seth. "I have no idea. I never took the time to learn the language. There are very few who actually still speak Quilette and I am not one of them."

The doctor frowned as his hold on her tightened. 'Well then find me someone who can!"

TBC…

**AN: Here is the next chapter and there a few hints of what happened to her in this chapter and who took her though I will give a hint and say that it was more than one person. Let me know what you thought and tell me some of your theories if you want to.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Lepaskan aku! Saya perlu untuk mendapatkan padanya! Mereka membawanya! Kika! Kika!" It had been over an hour and no matter what anyone said or tried to do seemed to be getting through to the Quilette female. She kept trying to run at the door whenever someone wasn't right next to her in order to stop her from doing so and screaming those words over and over again. Jacob had called his father asking him to come over because he was one of the few elders left who actually spoke the Quilette language. Billy would know what she was saying or at least that is what they hoped.

"Leah please you need to calm down for Caleb." Edward begged as he set her down on the couch once more. "Speaking in English would also be a huge help. I can't you if I do not understand a word you are saying."

Before anyone had the chance to say anything the door opened to reveal Charlie Swan and Billy Black. "She is trying to tell you that someone took someone and she wants to get her back. Since Kika is not a word from any dialect of the Quilette language that I know of I would assume that it's the name of whoever she is trying to get to."

Edward sighed as he ran his fingers in his hair. "Do you think that you could ask her who took this Kika person and perhaps you find out who she is?"

Billy nodded as he rolled his wheel chair so that he was in front of Leah. He spoke in a language Edward could only assume to be Quilette and Leah quickly replied speaking so quickly it was hard to make out anything she was saying or it would have been had she been speaking English. "She says it was the ring men who took Kika and they want to take Caleb as well. Now she is talking about how she wasn't the first. There have been others, but once they are taken to the dark room they never come back. Three strikes and they are lost to the dark. She had two strikes and she knew she had to get out. The ring men would take Caleb like they did Kika. Hold on and I will ask her exactly who Kika is."

There was a slight pass before Jacob's father gasped and turned his chair around so he was once more facing the others. "Kika was or is her daughter. She has no idea what happened to her and she doesn't want it to happen to Caleb."

"You mean to say that I have a niece somewhere out there in the world?" Seth asked as his hand flew up over his mouth when he felt as if he was going to be sick. "Someone _raped _my sister and then took her child? Who would do something like that? _Why _would someone do that and what did she mean by others? Does that mean other girls have been taken as well and put through the same torture as my sister?"

Jacob let his fist hit the wall because of his anger at the news. "We _have _to get these cocksuckers and stop whatever sick game they are playing."

Edward had pulled out his phone in order to text Alice. He told her that she needed to get her as soon as possible. "We have no idea who these people are. I think our best lead would be the baby girl if she is alive. I'll take some blood from Leah and maybe we can get a hit in one of the adoption centers around here or something. If we can find the girl I think that will help us tie all the pieces together."

"What pieces?" Everyone turned around to look at Leah who had snapped out of whatever trance she had been in. "Wait, what is going on? Why are you all looking at me as if I have lost my mind?"

"You mean you don't remember?" The doctor asked with a small frown.

"Remember what?" She questioned back with a frown of her own. "What I am missing and someone had better tell me because I am tired of all the secrets. What happened?"

"Guys do you think you could come back tomorrow? I think it would be best if I talked to Leah alone." He said and the others nodded heading out the door accept for Seth who hugged his sister tightly first and told her that he would be back the next day. Charlie also paused to say he would be back in a day or two with news if he had anything. Once they left Edward gave his pregnant roommate his attention once more. "I know you want answers, but I want to wait until Alice gets here."

"I think I can do that." She agreed taking his hand. "I know this will sound odd, but I feel like I missing something. I feel like there is a piece of me that I didn't know I had until now is gone and all I want to do is get it back. Do you think that makes me crazy?"

"No Leah, I don't think that makes you crazy." He reassured her by squeezing her hand. "Whatever it is you lost I am going to get it back for you. I know I can't bring your father back nor can I give you back all those years from your childhood and teen years you lost, but I will do what I have to in order to make sure I get this back for you. Nobody deserves to lose everything you have and if I can somehow stop you from having to lose another thing in your life then you know I will do my best to prevent it from happening."

She smiled softly and let her head rest on his shoulder. "I don't even know what it is I have lost, but thank you."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. I can't sleep because I am nervous about my day surgery and so I posted this. Let me know what you thought and your theories since you know that I love hearing them.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After hearing everything that happened and talking to some of her coworkers, Alice had decided that hypnotization-therapy would be the best way to go. They were hoping that by being in a trance her mind would unlock of the memories from all those years that were now blank for her. Alice and her boss were going to try and get Leah to remember the day that Kika was taken and if that went well perhaps they would try to get memories from the day she escaped. It would be one of those see how it goes type of things. So a date was set up and the day had finally come.

Edward of course had come along with Leah for moral support. His cousin understood completely and part of her wondered if Edward didn't care more than he was letting on for the pregnant Quilette female. "I am going to be with you the entire time Leah I promise. If I think that things are getting too hard for you then I will make sure that they stop. I won't let anything happen to you and don't pressure yourself to try and remember something you are not ready for.

Leah nodded as she lay down on the couch and Edward sat in a chair next to her. "Thank you and I am just hoping that maybe we can found what happened to my daughter if I really have one I mean. I am so scared that if I have a daughter she may be with the people who took me or she could be dead. What kind of mother would that make me? Mothers are supposed to protect their children."

"Hopefully we will be able to reunite a mother and her daughter." Alice chirped as she and her coworker finally set everything up. "Now Leah, we are going to put you in a trance and have you take us through the events of the day your daughter was taken. It may take a few sessions in order to get any information or we could get it all today. Each and every person is different. Okay we are going to start now. Keep your eye on the watch and by the time I count to three you will be in a deep sleep, but you'll be able to hear my voice and reply when I ask you a question. Just relax and try to let the memories come to you."

It did not take very long to get Leah in to a deep sleep like trance. Edward sat quickly as Alice started the session. He did not want to do or say anything that could mess up the session. "Okay Leah I want you to go back to the day your daughter Kika was taken. Can you please describe your surroundings and be sure to use any detail that you think is important?"

Leah shivered on the couch as if she were freezing. "It's dark and very cold. I think it must be snowing outside, but for some reason I can't seem to find a window. There is a light in the corner an old lamp and it keeps flickering. I think it is about to die out and I don't want to be in the dark. Bad things happen in the dark. Usually I don't mind because there is always another girl with me, but they took her away the other day and she never came back. She had three strikes when her son was born a still born. It smells damp and my feet our wet, but I am used to it. There is a plate of old food in the corner and it has been there a while. Ants are all over it, but I am so hungry. I want to eat it, but I am unable to move because it hurts. My stomach hurts so badly."

Alice gave her brother a look before continuing. "What is happening Leah? Why does it hurt?"

The hypnotized woman winced in pain. "My stomach and back hurt because she is coming. My Kika is finally coming and I am so happy, but so scared. I have never done this before and nobody is with me. What if she is stillborn? Oh god it hurts! My legs are wet and there is a little blood. Is that normal? I don't know if I am supposed to be bleeding. I want to scream and yet I don't because if I do they will come. I hear footsteps and I know it doesn't matter. They are going to come down anyways. A light floods the doorway as eight pairs of feet stomp down the stairs. A woman I've never seen before with red hair steps forward and pull at my dress until it comes up. She tells them that it is almost time for the baby to come."

When she paused and started thrashing Alice spoke again. "Leah I need you to keep calm. What is happening now? Can you see the others?"

"No, they are in the shadows and I can't make out their faces. I have seen them before, but I-I don't remember. The redheaded woman is new and she is telling me to push. She screams at me to shut up or she will slit my fucking throat. Even though it hurts I still push. Everything starts to get fuzzy and before I know it my Kika is here. She is crying and I hold my harms out for her, but the woman won't give her back. Give her back she is mine! Don't take her please! I'll be good I won't fight anymore I swear! No, they are leaving and they toss me a towel telling me to clean up, but I don't care. I have to get up before they take her away! I have to! I try to stand up, but I fall. My arm reaches out as I scream at them to give her back, but they won't listen. They took her! Kika! Kika!"

When Leah started thrashing around Alice knew that it was time to break the trance for the time being. "Leah by the time I count to three you will wake up and you won't remember the talk we just had. All you will remember is that you took a nap and then you woke up. One, two, and three!"

Her eyes popped open as she sat up. She noticed the look on Edward's face and knew that something was wrong. "Well did it work or what?"

TBC…

**AN: So you learned a bit about Leah's past. Oh for those of you who wanted to know my day surgery went okay. There were a few complications, but I am alright and ordered to rest. I wrote this until my meds kicked in and I hope that you like it. Let me know your thoughts and theories! Someone was half right for the last chapter so let's see if you guys can figure it out.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Across town in La Push a group of people whose identity was concealed by the shadows haunting the now empty basement were speaking in hushed yet angry tones.

"I don't care your excuses on how she escaped I only care about my business which is currently in jeopardy due to the fact that you couldn't do you're fucking job. You only had one job to do and you managed to somehow fuck up the simplest task".

"You don't understand"! Another male voice was desperately trying to plead his case. "It's not as if I planned for this to happen. I honestly did not think for one second believes she was in any condition to make a run for it. If I had known I would have taken more precautions".

The man who had spoken first quickly interrupted what his companion had been saying. "I already told you I don't want to hear your excuses! What part of that do you not understand? Do you have any idea what kind of consciences we are facing if she tells someone the truth? This isn't the kind of thing a judge would give you a simple slap on the wrist for. If we get arrested it is going to be real hard and long prison time. Unless you want to become someone's butt monkey I would stop trying to make excuses and focus on how we are going to fix this little problem you have created".

A soft feminine voice echoed off the concrete walls of the basement. "Why don't we simply kill her and be done with it? If we do that than its end of problem right"?

A loud slap sounded all around the small group of people before the first man spoke once again. "Are you mentally deficient you stupid woman? What good to me is the girl if she is dead? She happens to be one of our top breeders and as it is our business is already suffering because word is getting out to our clients that she somehow managed to escape. If we are unable to reacquire her as soon as possible I fear we will lose all our business because nobody is going to want to associate themselves with us if we cannot keep our girls under control. It is bad enough that we have already lost two girls in child birth which left us severely crippled and add on top of that the fact Leah Clearwater escaped makes me feel as if we are on a rapidly sinking ship and it is a known fact that I don't know how to swim".

"If we get her back everything will go back to the way it was before right"? The female asked as her voice quivered with fear. She knew exactly what the man was capable of should he lose his temper and having experienced his anger before she did not want to risk doing or saying anything that may set him off the deep end. "It shouldn't be too hard to get her once more with all of the contacts we have who owe us favors. I'm sure this whole mess will be sorted out shortly". The male leader of the group smirked as he ran his hand down the woman's face before clutching her chin between his thumb and pointer finger hard enough that there would be definite bruising.

"Maybe you're not as dumb as you look. You will do this for me because if you don't I'm gonna have to find a new breeder and since I do not feel like kidnapping a child and waiting for her to reach maturity I figure that I'll just use you instead. I can promise you that if I have to go that route I will purposely make sure that myself and my men are extra hard on you as punishment for allowing Leah to get away in the first place". The woman flinched at the mere thought of what her boss and his men would be capable of. She was smart enough to know that her husband would not be able to protect her if these events came to pass. As much as she loved her husband and as much as he loved her they both knew that when their leader put his mind to something there wasn't anything anyone could do to stop him. Plus the woman had her little girl to think about. She hated the thought that her child even though it wasn't biologically hers could be at risk.

Her husband also feared for their daughter but not about what his long time business partner would do to her, rather that if Leah did indeed remember what happened to her and went to the police he realized their daughter would be taken from them. "I swear to you that I am going to do whatever it takes to get that bitch back where she belongs. I will not allow her to ruin everything we have worked so hard to create. I am confident that given a few days to come up with a proper plan of attack she will be in our grasp once again in no time at all".

"Your bite better be as big as your bark because if it's not I'll neuter you before slitting your throat and gutting you like a fish". The leader stated in a take no prisoner's type of tone. "I will give you exactly one month to get both mother and child back. I already have a number of clients interested in purchasing her son. I will not lose this deal and if I am given no other option I _will_ use your daughter so that I will be able to collect my paycheck. Business is business and in the end I do whatever it takes to get it done. Now that we have everything all cleared up I have to go and speak with some of our clients in order to explain to them that your _mistake_ will not in any way come back to reflect negatively on them".

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter and I would like to thank my AMAZING cousin for typing this up for me since I was not feeling well enough to do so myself. I would love to hear your thoughts and theories about what you think is going to happen next.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from twilight!**

Later that night Edward found himself going downstairs to get something to drink before going back to sleep. He couldn't seem to sleep and he thought maybe a nice glass of warm milk would help do the trick. It usually worked for him and hopefully it would not let him down this time around. To his surprise though, he came down the stairs to find that he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. It appeared as if Leah had been let down by the sand man as well. She was sitting on the couch with her legs curled up underneath her reading a book. The doctor wondered if perhaps she was afraid to sleep because there was a chance she would have nightmares caused my memories which had been unlocked during the hypnotism therapy earlier in the day.

"Hey there beautiful what are you reading?" He questioned coming to sit next to her on the couch. She must have heard him coming because she did not jump at the sound of his voice.

"I am reading 'Deep End Of The Ocean' which in hindsight is probably not the smartest choice I could make, but it was there and it happened to be the first thing I could grab." The Quilette female replied as she doggy-eared the page she had been reading before closing the book so she could give Edward her full attention. "I tried to sleep and yet every single time I close my eyes I am haunted by images of a little girl I can only assume is my daughter. I keep asking myself how old she is now and if she even knows I exist. I know it is stupid for me to think that she could remember me since I didn't even get the chance to hold her, but I can't help it. What is going to happen when and if we do find her? I mean she doesn't know me. I am a complete stranger to her and whoever has her are her parents in her mind no doubt. Is it even fair of me to take her from them? For all I know they have no idea she was taken from her biological mother."

"It is you who were treated unjustly in this situation." The bronze haired male replied as he set one of his hands on top of hers. "You did not ask for your baby to be taken away from you and while I will feel bad for her adopted parents if they don't know the truth it is not something which should be on your conscious. You did nothing wrong Leah and you have a right to have your daughter. Hopefully she is still at a young enough stage where she won't have severe trauma from all of this."

Deep down Leah knew that he was right. She had never asked for any of it and so she could not be faulted if someone was hurt because of it. Her little girl had been given to total strangers and she had no idea if they were treating her right or not. "Is it wrong for me to wish that she had been born stillborn? I mean at least then I would know what had happened to her. It's the not knowing that is eating me up inside. I'm her mother and I never even had the chance to hold her or to tell her that I love her. I don't care who the father is because she is my daughter and nothing is going to change that."

"You have every right to feel that way and I'll be honest with you. Sometimes I wish that Mason had died. I would rather him be dead than brain dead because he has no life. For the rest of his time on earth he is going to be stuck in a hospital bed and that is no way to live. It's not even really living since he has no idea what is going on around him. Tomorrow is his birthday and he has no idea." Tears filled his eyes before spilling down his cheeks. He wasn't ashamed to be seen crying because after all it was a normal human thing to do. "We were both robbed of our children Leah and that's not fair to either of us."

Leah leaned over to kiss a tear off of his cheek. "I'm sorry Mason is in the situation that he is in. I wish that there was way to fix his condition, but since I can't I will do the only thing left that I can do. I will be here for you in the same way that you have been there for me. I owe you that much Edward and it's the least I could do."

"All we can do is live our lives to the best of our ability and try to make the right choices." He told her standing up and helping her to her feet. "I usually go to the hospital really earlier on Mason's birthday so we should probably try to get some sleep."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." She paused and bit her bottom lip. She knew what she wanted to ask and yet she was a little nervous. In the end she decided just to say what she wanted to and be done with it. "Would you mind if I slept with you tonight? I mean, well I have nightmares when I sleep alone and I don't want to have any tonight. If it makes you uncomfortable I understand and you don't have to do it so please don't think that I am-"

Edward grinned and cut her off. "I could slide in an inappropriate common here, but I will refrain from doing so. Of course you can sleep with me. I do not particularly want to be alone either. I promise to keep my hands to myself if you do."

TBC…

**AN: This was a short and lighter chapter before more emotional stuff. I am exhausted from my meds so I hope you don't mind the total shortness of the chapter. Let me know if you liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

True to his word Edward woke up bright and earlier as he got ready to visit his son in the state hospital. By the time he had taken a shower and headed downstairs to wake up Leah he found her in the kitchen trying to make eggs. Trying was the key word here because the bowl she was cracking the eggs in to had more shell inside than egg and the cracked liquid meant to be inside the bowl was actually on the counter. "I think you were supposed to put the egg in the bowl not the other way around."

Leah frowned as she tried to crack another egg, but it ended up on the counter like all the others. "They made it look so easy on the cooking channel. I wanted to do something nice for you before we go see Mason and I figured making you breakfast would be best. I am so sorry I made such a mess I just wanted to make eggs and I couldn't even do that right."

"Hey now," He said coming to stand next her and grabbing some paper towels so he could start cleaning up before bugs came in search of a free meal. "I think it was a very sweet gesture no matter how it ended up your intent was kind and I appreciate it. How about we clean this up and then we can stop for breakfast before we head to spend the day with Mason?"

"Sure that sounds better than dying from my cooking." She replied with a smile and started to help him with the cleanup. It didn't take long for the kitchen to be spotless once more and the pair got ready to head out. "Are you sure that you still me to tag along? I mean you still don't know me that well and this is a very personal matter and I really don't want you to think that I am going to be mad or something if you have changed your-"

"Leah," He quickly interrupted before she could say anything more. "How many times do I have to tell you that I _want _you to come? Every year I go alone and it's hard to go alone. The first year my family went with me, but they thought going the second year was a bad idea and so I went alone. It will be nice to have you with me. I am sure if Mason was awake right now I _know _he would want to meet you."

By this point they were in the car and headed to the closest fast food place that served breakfast. "I wish I could have met him before the accident."

The doctor smiled as he thought of his son. "Mason was the sweetest little boy I've ever met and I am not just saying that because I am his father. Ever since he could talk and walk he would do anything to help someone even complete strangers. Mason would have changed the world no doubt and have made it a better place. Maybe he would have become a doctor or a lawyer or even president of the United States. The worst part for me is living with the fact that I will never get to see what his life should have been if only the accident had never happened."

She frowned and it may sound weird, but she felt almost as if she could feel his pain. "As long as you always remember him and live each day to the fullest you are always honoring his memory."

"I never really looked at it that way before." He admitted after they had made a quick stop at Burger King before heading to Port Angeles were the hospital was located.

The rest of the ride was in silence which neither of them really minded. It did not take very long for them to arrive at the hospital and as soon as the pair entered a receptionist greeted them with a smile. "Edward I am so glad that you are here! I was afraid something had happened and you weren't going to show. Oh you brought a friend with you today. Hi I am Tia and it is a pleasure to meet you. I have gotten Mason all ready. I bathed him, put on his favorite Spiderman shirt, and hung up balloons and streamers. My daughter even made a small cake."

Edward smiled at Tia. She was such a sweet woman and she and her husband had been lifesavers the last few years. They were always inviting him over for dinner and had made him a part of their family. He would never be able to thank them enough for everything they'd done. "You out did yourself just as you do every single year. Will Benjamin be joining us? Did you bring Amanda? I know she doesn't have pre K today and I love spending time with her."

"Tia has a cold and so Ben stayed home with her, but she sends her hugs." Tia replied as they walked down the hall slowly.

Once they entered the room Edward went to stand by his son's bed as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Hey there big guy happy birthday! I am sorry that I haven't come as often as I probably should, but I have been busy. I have someone I would like you to meet. Her name is Leah and she will be staying with for a while."

The pregnant Quilette female stepped forward as she looked down at the little boy who was a splitting image of his father. He had curly copper colored hair and almost paper white flesh. If she had to wager a guess Leah would say that he probably had emerald green eyes like Edward. "It's very nice to meet you Mason. Since my son isn't born yet I will tell you that Caleb is pleased to meet you as well. I am very happy to be able to spend your birthday with you and your father."

TBC…

**AN: The next chapter picks up where this leaves off. You will learn more about Mason and stuff as well including his condition. Let me know if you all liked this or not. I've got to crash I am exhausted.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"So tell me some more about Mason. I would love to hear about him." Leah was on her third piece of cake.

She and Edward had been at the state hospital for about four hours now and for the last hour and half Edward had been silent as he sat next to his unresponsive son. Usually she would give him all the quiet he needed, but at this point she could tell Edward was on the verge of breaking in to tears. The pregnant woman knew that she needed to get him to focus on happy memories instead of the sad ones. Letting the pain of old memories rule you, wasn't healthy and Leah honestly wanted to do what was best for Edward because he had done so much for her and she owed him her life, literally.

The bronze haired doctor snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her speak. To be truthful he had forgotten she was there which was right rude of him. "Well as I told you earlier he was one of the kindest souls I have ever seen. He would give someone the shirt off of his back and the sandwich off of his plate if he thought for one second it would help them. It was a habit which annoyed his mother. He was always giving his new toys to kids that had nothing. I remember his last Christmas I asked what he wanted and he said all he wanted was for all of the presents Santa brought him to go to the orphanage in Seattle. So when Christmas came we gathered up all the presents and brought them to the orphanage for the children there. We ended up staying the entire day and it was just wonderful. Mason couldn't stop smiling for a week."

"He sounds a lot like you." Leah replied with a smile. "From what I know about you, you would do anything to help someone in need. I mean for example look at everything you have done for me. You barely even know me and yet you took me and my unborn son in to your home. It sounds like something you say Mason would have done. I wonder if he and Caleb would have been friends."

"I have no doubt they would've been." He said. "Mason was friends with _everybody _and his best friend was actually a homeless man down the street we helped find a shelter for. I still Marcus around once in a while and he often comes to see Mason around the holidays. I have no doubt he would have been here today, but from what I heard he recently got a job and had to work. He's actually a very kind man and I know he cared a lot for Mason. Mason was the first person he bonded with after losing his wife in a car accident."

Leah listened to everything he was saying with rapt interest. "You were right when you said he would have changed the world. I know you said that there is no hope of him waking up, but I don't understand why. Don't people in comas wake up all the time?"

The doctor inside of him came out as soon as she had asked her question. "There is a difference between a regular coma and brain death. With a coma the brain functions still work, but in Mason's case there is no neurological response. His body can function with the help of machines, but his brain is dead. There is no coming back from that ever. I wish there was, but right now medical science is not advanced enough right now. Maybe it will be one day in the future, but I doubt it will be in his lifetime."

"Miracles happen every single day and I know that because I am looking at one." She told him with a genuine smile while looking at him indicating she was speaking of him. "You came in to my life when I needed someone most and I have no idea where I would be if it weren't for you and I am not sure I _want _to know where I would have ended up. I am not saying that you should have unrealistic expectations when it comes to Mason, but I am suggesting that you never fully give up on him either. If I had given up on escaping wherever I was being held I would still be there."

Edward stood up and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her in for a hug. Those were exactly the words he needed to hear. It was hard for him to let out his emotions sometimes because he was so used to having to be strong for everyone else, but right now Leah was willing to be strong for him and that is what he needed more than anything. He felt salty tears roll down his cheek as she held him close and started running her fingers in his hair.

"I miss him so much it hurts." He sobbed his voice raspy from crying as hard as he was. "I know that in a physical sense he is still here, but it is not the same. I miss our conversations and his smiles. I miss watching early morning cartoons with him. I know that one day I could have more kids if I wanted, but they will never replace Mason. He is my first born son and all I ever wanted was for him to have a happy healthy life, but his mother made sure of that never happening. I should have known she couldn't be trusted. I should have known she wasn't mature enough to be a mother, but I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt and look what it cost me? It cost me _everything."_

Leah continued to try and soothe him just like he had done with her when they visited the grave of Harry Clearwater. "It's okay to cry when you need too. Don't be afraid to let it out. I'm here for you so take all the time you need in order to mourn because I'm not going anywhere."

TBC…

**AN: I wrote this chapter because I leave early in the morning for Boston and I wanted you all to have this chapter before then. I am not sure how long I will be gone or if I will be able to update down there, but I will try if I can. Thanks to everyone for all the prayers you are sending my way it means the world to my family and I.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"_I won't hurt you."_

"_Don't coddle the girl just get it done!"_

"_She's just a young girl. Shouldn't we wait until she is older? Bree is still a the perfect age for-"_

"_Are you telling me how to run my business? I've been doing this for a lot longer than you have and I know what I am doing. I could always use your fiancée if you are starting to feel remorse."_

"_It is not remorse! I brought you the girl didn't I? We had a deal that you would leave Emily alone as long as I did what you wanted."_

"_That includes listening to me and doing what I ask of you without question. Now Bree is still in good breeding condition, but I don't want to wear her out. She just gave us a nice set of twins so she deserves a break. It's the perfect time to break the new girl in. Would you rather I did it? You know that if I do it I am not going to be gentle."_

"_I know this girl. I can do it I just need a few minutes okay? This shit is a little deep for me."_

"_Your father said that you were ready for it."_

"_I am I just need a second okay? I'll get it done."_

"_**Please! I want to go home!"**_

"_You are home Leah. Now don't struggle or it is going to hurt even worse."_

"_**Stop your hurting me! I want to go home! Daddy save me! Daddy come save me!"**_

Edward woke up to Leah screaming her head off and his first reaction was to jump out of bed. He barreled down the stairs not caring that he was only in his boxer shorts. Her panicked screams were his main concern right now not his modesty. For all he knew she had gone in to early labor or she could be hurt. Getting to her was his priority he would worry about everything else later on. It didn't take him long to get to her and Edward id not even bother knocking before breaking in through the door to find the Quilette female thrashing around in bed due to a nightmare.

"Leah!" The doctor quickly made it to her side as he grabbed her arms and pinned them down to the mattress. He did not want her to hurt herself or her baby. "Come on Leah wake up! You are safe here with me. It's Edward and you have nothing to worry about. I would never let anything or anyone hurt you. You are safe here with me. Open your eyes Leah come on beautiful."

Leah's brown eyes snapped open as she sat up in bed with a scream lodged in her throat. The dream had been so real and she could still feel that man whose face she couldn't make out touching her. She shivered in disgust as she tried to wipe at her skin in order to get rid of the feeling of his touch and when that didn't work she actually started to claw at her flesh trying to peal it off. Rationally she knew that she was overreacting, but she couldn't help it. The dream had been so fucking real and she could _feel _him on her. She could smell his breath as has he hovered over her destroying her innocence and she could feel the bruises he left on her body even though they had long since faded.

"I was just a kid." She said breathlessly as Edward wrapped his arms around her. "I was just a little girl and they tore my innocence away not even caring what it would do to me. I didn't know what was going on or what they were doing. It hurt so much and I wanted to _die. _I think a part me _still _wants to die. Was I being punished? What could I have done that was so bad I deserved that? In my opinion _nobody _deserves something like that. I wish I could remember what he looked like or his name at least so we could catch this fucker before he destroys someone else the same way he destroyed me."

Edward couldn't agree with her more. It took a sick bastard to do to Leah what had been done. "We will catch him Leah I promise. Don't push yourself to remember because it will come back to you. A lot of people are trying to catch this sicko and they will. When they do I know it will never give you back what was taken from you, but perhaps you will be able to find some sort of peace."

Leah nodded wiping at her eyes. She felt so weak for crying. She wouldn't give the people who hurt her the satisfaction. "I am hoping I will be able to find peace as well. All I want is a normal life. I want to be able to raise my son without him having to deal with the truth of his birth because as much as I hate the men who hurt me I know that Caleb is innocent in all of this. My son did nothing wrong and he shouldn't have to suffer because of it. I am determined to give him the best life possible."

"I am here to help you with that." The bronze haired male stated firmly with his words full of truth. He would do whatever he could to make sure that Leah and Caleb had the life they deserved from this point on. He had been unable to save his own son, but maybe this was God giving him a second chance. "I have come to care about you more than a doctor probably should care about his patient, but that doesn't matter. The point I am trying to make is that I am here for you and Caleb and I always will be. Now why don't you lay back down and try to get some sleep? It's early and you need all the rest you can get. If you want I will stay with you since I don't work until this evening. Remember today my mother is taking you to get some things for Caleb and don't worry about money because I can afford it."

"My mother is going to tag along as well." Leah stated as she laid back down and patted the spot next to her indicating that Edward should lay down next to her. "I know she wanted to try and bond just the two of us, but I am not ready for that. With Seth I felt comfortable, but with my mother I still am not sure of my feelings. I mean I know that my dad is dead and she has every right to move on and date other people, but I just am having a hard time accepting it. Thank you for staying with me tonight. Whenever you sleep in the same room as me I don't have bad dreams. You are like a living breathing dream catcher."

TBC…

**AN: So I am finally home! I am sore and stressed with everything we found out, but I am alive and so that is what counts. I also got a new computer so I am getting used to it. If there are mistakes I am sorry, but remember I don't have a beta reader and don't always go back to reread. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Later that day, Leah was waiting for her mother and Esme to arrive. Edward had offered to stay until they showed up, but she did not want him to be late for work and insisted that he go and do his job. While the doctor was still hesitant to leave her alone, he knew that he couldn't coddle her forever. Leah hadn't been alone for long anyway, because a few minutes after he left there was a knock on the door. Then Esme, her mother, and a woman she did not recognize – but, somehow, knew that she should – entered the house.

Sue Clearwater still found it hard to look at Leah and not see Harry. The resemblance was _so _strong. If her husband was still around she had no doubt he would be proud of his daughter and, most likely, she still would have been Daddy's Little Girl. The older woman took a breath to get control over her emotions. Seeing Leah after all this time was still a blow to her heart. She wasn't sure if she would ever get used to it.

"You look amazing, Leah," she told her daughter before wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "Thank you for letting me tag along today, and I hope you don't mind that I invited your cousin along as well. Do you remember Emily?"

Leah looked at the woman she figured was Emily. She held no memories of her cousin, but something inside of her – was it paranoia, or something much worse? – screamed danger. She forced a smile and tried to remain polite. "I'm sorry I don't remember, but it is nice to meet you Emily."

"It's nice to see you too Leah." Emily stepped forward as she took a good look at her cousin. She needed to make sure everything was all right with the pregnancy. That was her mission. "How are you feeling? How's the baby?"

"My _son_ is fine, thank you for asking." Her hands immediately came to rest on her stomach in a protective manner. "Seth mentioned that you have a daughter. I take it that means you're married?"

"Yes, Sam and I have a daughter," she replied, holding up her ring finger. "I am now Mrs. Uley."

_Sam. _The name was so familiar. Leah felt as if she should know who it was. She wracked her brain, thinking and, inevitably, remembering…

Out of the blue it came to her. It was almost as if her brain had opened a door filled with repressed retentions, because a flood of memories came rushing in all at once. _'Call me Sam.' __…__'I'll make it good for you.'__…__'Don't resist me.'__…__'Our daughter is doing exceptionally well.'…'Tell me you love me.'__…__'Emily never has to know how many times I actually come down here.'__…__'You are mine Lee-lee, and no __other__ man will ever have you.'_

A gasp escaped Leah's lips as she stumbled backwards. She looked at Emily, a mixture of horror, fury, and betrayal in her eyes, and pointed accusingly at her. When she spoke – the volume of her words so loud she almost busted her own eardrums – her voice was filled to the brim with all the emotions that her eyes were. "You were a part of it all along! You _knew _and yet you did _nothing_! How could you do that to me? I was supposed to be your family!"

Sue stepped forward, shocked by Leah's sudden outburst, to try and soothe her daughter. She did not understand what was happening. "Baby girl, what are you talking about?" Sue questioned gently, concern evident in her tone. "What did Emily do wrong? You need to calm down before-"

But Leah was quick to cut her mother off. "I won't calm down until she is behind bars where she belongs! Where's my daughter? If you hurt her, I swear to God that I will _kill __you_." The last two words were something between a bloodcurdling scream and a terrifying snarl.

When Leah went to lunge for Emily her mother grabbed her around the waist to stop her. Esme was standing there in shock, not sure what she should do. She did not know Leah all that well, but her motherly instinct told her that she needed to trust the pregnant woman. If Leah had a reason for having the reaction she did, then Esme would back her up. Leah had become a part of her family when she came to mean something to Edward, and the Cullen's always protected one of their own no matter the odds or the situation.

"Sue, I think it would be best if we called Charlie and got him here as soon as possible," Edward's mother stated as she walked over to Leah and took the angry girl in her arms. "I believe that she may have had a breakthrough in her memory block. I'll call Edward and Alice as well and–" Esme turned towards Emily, who hadn't moved one inch in her shock, and addressed her. Esme's voice was unnaturally cold when she spoke to Emily "–Mrs. Uley, if you have a lawyer, I suggest you call him. I think you'll be needing one." Esme then looked back at the pregnant woman in her arms, who was trembling with fury as she glared with all her strength at the woman who had stolen her daughter. "Leah dear, I know you're upset and angry, but _please_, for Caleb's sake, calm down."

"How can you expect me to calm down?" Leah hissed. She knew that she shouldn't be taking her frustrations out on Esme, but because she was currently unable to reach the one she _really_ wanted to hurt, she couldn't stop herself. "I _know _she took my daughter and I _know _that she is partly responsible for whatever happened to me. I want to _choke _the life out of her and you're telling me that I have to calm down? What would you do if you were in my position? Would you just _calm down_?"

"I would do what is in the best interest of my children," Esme replied swiftly. "I _know _that you are hurting and want to take your pain out on her, but that is not going to help you get the answers you deserve nor is it going to help you find your daughter, and I know that it what you want above everything else. There will be a day when you get to confront her for all that she's done, but today is _not _that day. I need you to trust me Leah; I only want what is best for you and your children."

Leah hesitated for a moment, both considering Esme's words and running through the memories Emily's presence had unleashed, before suddenly bursting in to tears and collapsing in to the older woman's arms. Her voice was a broken sob, and her words were barely intelligable, but Esme managed to hear her anyway. "I need Edward. Please get Edward to come home. I can't face this without him."

TBC…

**AN: Here is the next chapter and again I want to thank my new beta because without her help this story would still have all the errors it did before her correction. She really is helping me improve my writing. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter since you know that I love hearing them!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

When Edward received a call from his mother informing him that Leah needed him, he had become nearly distraught with worry. What could have happened during the short time he had been at work? Since she hadn't been brought to the ER, he knew she had not gone in to labor. Luckily, he wouldn't have to wait until his shift was over to find out what was going on since the doctor in charge knew of the situation with Leah, and allowed him to go home. They would figure out a way for him to make up the hours later on once everything was settled.

Edward was surprised that he didn't get into a crash with the wild way he was driving. Never in his life could he remember ever being this terrified other than when he came home to find his son at the bottom of the pool with no indication of life coming from his small body. The fear coiled around his heart at this particular moment rivaled even the fear of that past tragedy; that was what made him realize that the feelings he had for Leah Clearwater were not ones of friendship or even a small crush, but rather a deep, all-consuming love. Even though he knew he shouldn't have these types of feelings for a patient, Edward also realized it was too late to try and change how he felt. He was head over heels in love with her.

By the time he arrived back to the house he saw that Alice's car was parked in the driveway along with his mothers, it appeared as if Jacob Black and Seth had come as well, which meant things couldn't have been good. Getting out of the car as fast as humanly possible, he slammed the door before sprinting to the front door and throwing it open. He let his green eyes search the living room, which was filled with people, for Leah. She was the only thing he cared about at that moment. When the young doctor failed to find her, he focused in on his mother and sister, who were speaking with Sue, Jacob, and Seth in the corner.

"Alice," he called out, grabbing her attention. He hoped he hadn't sounded as desperate as he felt. "Where is she? What happened while I was gone?"

The tiny therapist whispered something to the others as she made her way over to brother and set her hand on his shoulder. With all the powerful negative emotions coursing through him in that moment, this did little to soothe him. "Edward, I promise you that Leah is fine. You didn't need to rush home, I had everything under control. Jasper is with her right now. They're upstairs – I thought it would do her some good to lie down. She remembers what happened to her, Edward. She remembers every single detail and that's why Mom called you. Leah asked for you to be here."

"I never should have left her alone." His face crumpled into a mask of pure agony. Of course he was blaming himself – he's been doing it his entire life, and old habits die hard. "If I 'd been here, I might have been able to stop it all from happening at once. She could have gone into shock. Why didn't anyody bring her to the hospital? Her baby could have been put at risk! You should have known to bring her in to be seen Alice! Do you even know what the catalyst was?"

"It was my niece." Sue, who reminded anyone who looked at her of a ghost, stepped forward. "I brought Leah's cousin Emily along. I thought it may do her good to see more of her family. I figured it might jog her memory a bit, get her to remember her childhood. I had no idea that Emily was involved. I still can't believe-"

When she chocked up, Edward looked back at Alice, who nodded slightly to let him know that she would handle everything in the living room if he wanted to go up and see Leah. The bronze-haired male hurried up the stairs, taking two at a time. Finally, after what felt like forever, he made it to her room and saw her on the bed with her knees curled up against her chest. His soon-to-be brother-in-law happened to be sitting next to her, and it appeared as if Jasper was at a loss at how to help her. Dealing with people, especially emotional people, had never been his forte.

The Quileute woman looked up when she heard the door open. For a second, an irrational fear gripped her heart, but when she realized it was Edward that fear vanished to be replaced with relief. Before she could even comprehend the fact she'd started moving, Leah found herself in his arms with her face buried against the soft fabric of his shirt. Her eyes burned with the tears she had refused to shred with anyone else.

"I remember it all," she sobbed as her body violently started to shake. "I remember how they raped me. I remember how they would beat me whenever I disobeyed. I remember how they rippedmy little girl from my arms. I remember it with such clarity and I hate them for it! I want to make them suffer the way they did me! I want them to know what it's like to have their life ripped away, knowing nothing they say or do will save them! But most of all, I want to get back what they stole from me!"

"I promise you we will," Edward whispered fervently in her ear as he ran his right hand down her back. "Whatever you need from me now, I'll give it to you without question, you know that. Just tell me what you need Leah. Tell me, and it's yours, I swear."

Leah closed her eyes and surrounded herself in Edward's scent, taking comfort from the familiar, slightly intoxicating aroma. "Right now. all I need is you."

"Then I'm yours," he responded softly and without hesitation. He motioned with one hand towards Jasper, signaling that he could leave, which he did without delay. Right now Leah needed him, and he would give her whatever her heart desired.

TBC...

**AN: I want to thank my beta for editing this since I am sick.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah was unsure how long Edward had been holding her. She was pretty sure a couple of hours had passed, maybe even more, but it could have only been a few minutes. Time wasn't really an issue right now. Her mind was still consumed with thoughts of everything that had gone down. Leah still couldn't believe that Emily would betray her in such a way, but she'd seen it when her memories had come rushing back and she was pretty sure they weren't false. In a way. she wished that they were because it would hurt less than knowing they were the truth.

"What could I have possibly done to deserve that?" she whispered curling up tighter against Edward's chest from their position on the bed. "She was like my sister when we were kids. Why didn't she come to my aid? How could she let her _husband_ _rape me? _Did she really not care at all? It's because of Emily that I won't ever have the first time that I wanted. It will always be _ruined _and there's nothing I can do to change it. How could she betray me like that?"

Edward continued stroking her hair because he had no other way to make her feel better. "I wish I could tell you why she chose to do what she did, but I can't because Idon't understand how anyone could do such a thing, either."

Leah bit her bottom lip before angling her head so she could have a better look at his face. She knew what she wanted to ask him was a lot to ask, but he was the only person that she trusted right now. "I hate knowing that I never once had control of the situation. I hate knowing that I may never have love in my life. I hate it that I'm permanently scarred because of what was done to me. I wish I could just make it better you know? You told me that if I needed something just to ask you…did you mean it?"

"Of course I did," the doctor told her as his expression changed to concern. "Just tell me what you need, and it's yours. You'll have whatever you want as long as it's in my power to give it to you."

Leah's face was flushed, and her voice was nervous, but she still managed to speak. "I want to wipe out the feeling of Sam on my skin. I want to erase the horrible things he did to me from my mind. I want to be able to have the first time every girl should have, but I need to be with someone that I trust, and the only person I trust without question is _you._" Too afraid to look up and see his face, she stared at her hand on his shoulder. Her words quickened now, wanting to get every bit of her request out before she lost her nerve."I know it's a lot to ask and if it makes you uncomfortable we can forget that I ever brought it up, I promise."

Edward was stunned at her revelation. "You want me to make love to you?"

When she didn't respond, still staring at his shoulder, he had his answer.

"Leah…are you sure this is what you really want? You've been through an ordeal today and the last thing I want is for you to make such a big decision about something you're not ready for. I refuse to become another name on your list of regrets." But even as he said that, he found himself imagining himself with Leah, him on top of her, their sweaty, naked bodies entwined, her screaming his name and begging him for more as he stared deep into her brown eyes…

"You could never be a mistake or a regret, Edward," Leah told him truthfully. "If I thought that could happen for even a fraction of a second, I would never have asked. I _need _this Edward. I feel like I'm trapped with Sam and I just want to be free." She looked into his eyes then, and that's when he saw the plea in her orbs, the unbearable need.

He hesitated, not sure on what his next move should be. On one hand, he was thrilled that she trusted him enough to ask this of him; on the other hand, he was afraid that, if he gave in to her request, it would make things worse. Having only just recently coming to the conclusion that he was head over heels in love with her was causing his internal struggle. Edward _did_ want her – oh _God_, did he want her – more than he had ever wanted anyone. Still, he was her doctor and their friendship was already complicated enough; adding sex on top of that could only make matters worse. Yet, if he did not take the chance, how could he ever live with himself knowing he had the chance to have her, even for only a moment, but hadn't taken it?

"If this is what you need Leah, I'm willing to give it to you. It may even end up doing me some good as well." His lips came down on hers as she wound her fingers in his hair.

Sparks of passion flew between them as they each took what they needed from the other. Leah needed to forget and Edward needed to feel. In a way, the pair was healing the other person the best that they could. As the kiss intensified Leah could actually _feel _some of her self-loathing fleeing from her body, and Edward was surprised to realize that he could feel at all. Passion had not been something he'd experienced recently. He decided to let his passion consume him for the time being. He had been hurt when Bella left after the accident with Mason, and that pain had _always _been with him no matter the circumstances. Now, with Leah assaulting his senses, that pain wasn't anywhere to be found. Neither was Leah's pain. The pair healed each others wounds so well, it was like they'd never been harmed in the first place.

"Make me forget, Edward," she panted, her voice dripping with need, as they pulled away for precious air. "Make me forget, and I'll do the same for you."

The bronze haired male ran his fingers down her cheek. "You've already done that for me, Leah. Right now, I want to focus on you and what you need. Please, don't worry about me. Today's all about you, and only you. Let me be what you need, and I swear I'll give you everything you deserve. I'll give you back what was so cruelly stolen from you."

TBC…

**AN: Thanks again to my great beta!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not on anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Hours later Edward lay in the aftermath of his lovemaking session with Leah. The pregnant female was in his arms sound asleep and for the first time her face wasn't contorted in fear or confusion. She actually appeared to be happy in sleep at least. Her long legs were wrapped around his waist and her head settled over his heart as the sound had lulled her to sleep like a lullaby a mother would sing a child to keep nightmares at bay. It warmed the doctor's heart knowing that he given what she desired. Yet he knew deep down that this complicated things because he wanted it to happen again and again after that. The only problem was the little fact that Leah may not want it to happen again.

"Edward…" His name was a whisper on her lips as she snuggled deeper against him almost as if she wanted to make them one being.

The bronze haired male sighed as he allowed his thoughts to consume him once more. Being with Leah had been amazing with emphasis on the amazing part. The way she touched him, the way she spoke to him, it was like she knew what he needed. He had been with a lot women, especially after Mason had his accident, Edward had _needed _human comfort from someone and yet with all the women he slept with he never found what he had been looking for. Well not until he had found Leah. She was everything in his life which had been missing. He could only hope it had been half as good for her.

"I love you." He mumbled softly before pressing his lips to the top of her head. "I love you so much and I am not sure what I should do now. You have been through so much Leah and it is only going to get tougher from this point. You are going to have to testify in court and no doubt that will bring about some horrible memories and on top of that Caleb is going to be born soon. The last thing I want is to add pressure on top of all of that. I really have no idea what I should do. Normally I would ask Alice or Jasper, but I can't, not with something this complicated. I suppose I am just going to have to figure this out on my own."

He grew quiet after that just basking in the afterglow of everything. There would be plenty of time to worry about everything later. Right now Edward just wanted to remember how good things had been even if it only had been for a couple of hours. It was better than nothing after all.

_Leah had her fingers in his hair and smile on her face. It was a smile she hadn't used in years. She had almost forgotten that she __**could **__smile in such a way. "I never knew it could be like that."_

"_Be like what?" He questioned while at the same time drawing patterns on her bare stomach with his pale fingers._

_She bit her lips which were still swollen from his kisses. "So…so nice and full of passion instead of fear."_

_Edward grinned happily at her compliment. "It was nice wasn't it?"_

"_Do you need an ego boost?" Her brow raised at the happiness in his tone. He knew very well it had been perfect._

_He stopped in drawing patterns on her flesh in order to look at her with that crooked smile of his. "Well if you want to give me one I won't stop you."_

_Leah rolled her eyes. She would smack him upside the head, but truthfully she just lacked the energy to do so. "You know you did a good job. You get an A+ and if I had gold stars I would give you one, but I happen to be all out of gold stars."_

"_I'll take a kiss instead." The doctor teased puckering up in a silly cartoonish kind of way._

"_You're ruining the moment." The pregnant Quilette female tried to hold back her laughter. "Don't make me slap you."_

"_If you slap me I can't be held accountable for my actions." Edward warned though they both knew that he would never hurt her._

_Instead of replying with words Leah smacked him upside the head. Immediately after she burst in to laughter. Lost in her laughter she was not prepared when he rolled them over and started tickling her. Her laughter got even louder as Leah tried to push his arms away without much success. Her pregnant stomach did nothing to ward him off either._

Snapping out of the memory he gazed down at her again. "I could make you happy Leah. I swear that I _will_ make you happy. If you don't love me that is perfectly fine. I would never pressure you Leah and I hope you know that even though you can't hear me considering you are sleeping, but I thought that you should know. I am going to do what I have to in order to give you and Caleb the life you deserve. I will use all of my money to get the best lawyers and I will make sure that everyone who hurt you pays for it. I'll even go after them myself if I have to. Usually I am not a violent person, but if I have to embrace my inner demon to keep you safe then I will. I already lost one son and even though I am not Caleb's real father I do see him as my son and I won't lose him too. Now if only I could get the courage to tell you all of this when you were awake. Well I guess I just have to take this one step at a time. Maybe someday soon I will tell you all of this when you are not snoring up a storm. I really do love you Leah."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I am giving my beta a break to focus on school so if their are mistakes sorry.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward had never liked lawyers. He wasn't sure if it was because of everything that went down with Jacob Black after Mason's accident or if his hatred stemmed from something deeper, but the simple fact was he did not like lawyers.

And he _especially_ did not like Assistant District Attorney Riley Biers, who had been recommended by Jacob as being the perfect lawyer for Leah's case. The guy was a complete and utter ass with no tact whatsoever. The doctor actually wondered if Riley knew what tact _was_; if he did, he _really_ needed to learn how to use it. For someone who was supposed to work with people and understand their pain, he was doing a terrible job.

"The defense attorney is going to try and paint you as mentally unstable." Riley was sitting at his desk talking to both Leah and Edward, though he didn't bother making eye contact with either of them. "You were locked up for years, and that kind of trauma can affect memories and mental stability. They're going to prey on this fact. They'll make it seem as if you have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. They have already requested a sleuth of mental tests. You will have to talk with numerous specialists and it's going to take a toll on you. They won't be kind in the way they speak with you or with the questions they ask. Their jobis to do _whatever _it takes to make sure their clients get off the hook. Are you prepared for that?"

Leah took a deep breath as she slid her hand in Edward's for moral support. "I know I can do this, Mr. Biers. I _won't _let what happened to me happen to someone else. I wasn't the only girl, but the others are gone. I have no idea what happened – thinking about it gives me nightmares." Leah's voice saddened as she remembered another detail of her horrid time in captivity. "The youngest one of us was named Bree. She lasted two years, one pregnancy, and two miscarriages before she snapped and started singing folk songs to the dust bunnies. I wish I knew what happened to her."

Riley, showing no hint of compassion on his face at Leah's heartbreaking revelation, looked down at the folder filled with information on what was happening in the case. "Well, as of right now, the Uley household is an open crime scene, and the Detectives assigned to the case have found a few bodies and think there are probably more. I'll see what I can find out about the identities of the victims."

"Thank you," she replied letting her eyes close for a moment. Leah knew that she needed to remember Riley was just doing his job. Jacob had suggested him for a reason and just because he wasn't the most empathetic person she'd ever met didn't mean he wouldn't get the job done. "What's going to happen first?"

The lawyer finally looked up from the paperwork to meet his eyes."Well, what I'm going to need from you is a detailed report of what you're able to remember. I know this isn't going to be easy for you, and I wish we didn't have to do this, but it's important for the jury to know what happened to you – the more detail, the better." Riley's voice suddenly became fierce, and that's when Leah knew that, even though she would rather swallow a cup of broken glass, she knew she had no choice but to do as Riley said. "You need to _connect_ with them, Leah. Make the jury live just _one _day of your life. The best way for you to do this would be by keeping a journal of what you can remember. Don't push yourself, just let it come to you naturally."

Edward did not like the idea one bit and he decided to make that clear. "Are you sure making her keep a diary of what happened is wise? What if it causes her to have another setback? If she forgets again, then we've already lost."

"She's the key to all of this," the other male stated firmly. He knew it had to be hard for Edward Cullen since he was so obviously in love with Leah Clearwater, but this is what Riley did for a living, and he was good at it. "The jury's going to need to know _everything_ that happened to her in order to see the truth. Empathy is important in this case. The object is to show how monstrous the people who did this to her are."

"There _has_ to be another way-" But Edward never got to finish speaking because Leah, surprisingly, cut him off.

"Edward, he's right." Her voice was soft, but filled with a strength only someone like her could ever possess. "Remembering what happened to me and having to tell it to a bunch of strangers isn't exactly my idea of a good time, but it's the right thing to do. I _have _to do this, not only for myself, but for all the girls who can't. I will_ not _be a victim any longer. I'm going to be strong and fierce, and I'm going to give them hell for what they did. It's what my father would want. He would tell me not to back down no matter the odds. And I _won't_ let those demons go free."

The bronze-haired male frowned as his green eyes narrowed in concern. "I just hate the thought of you being in any sort of pain."

"Pain is a part of life," she told him simply, knowing that sugar coating that fact wouldn't change anything. "I remember, when I was a little girl, before I was taken, I had scraped my knees when I fell off my bike. My dad told me that they would heal and as long as I was in pain, it meant I was getting better. I like to put that logic to my situation. I'm hurting, but I'm healing. And now and I have _you_ to help me through this. You give me a strength I've never had before."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you guys all like this chapter. My mother helped a bit since she is going to school for criminal justice.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer; I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Riley had suggested that Alice come to the meeting so they could get started with getting Leah to describe her memories with as much detail as possible. He had even called in the help of a friend of his, who would be acting as a cross examiner. It would be good practice for when the trial started. Leah would need to be prepared for how ruthless they would be with questioning. This was going to be hard and painful for her, but it was necessary and, in the end, it would be worth it. Especially if they won.

Edward was worried about Leah, about the pain she was sure to be in. He understood this needed to be done, but that was little comfort. At least he was allowed to stay with her, though if they hadn't wanted him there, he would have found a way to stick around regardless. The doctor had promised to protect her and leaving her went against that promise. He wouldn't leave her side until she sent him away or someone pried away his cold, dead body.

It did not take long for Benjamin Amun, the cross examiner, to show up. Edward knew him because he had treated Benjamin's wife, Tia, when she exhausted herself during her pregnancy with their first child. Luckily, Tia and the baby had been fine after they'd received some vitamins. Edward knew that Benjamin would treat the situation delicately and that calmed him down some. Perhaps everything would be all right after all.

"Doctor Cullen, it's nice to see you again," Benjamin greeted him upon seeing his face. "I'll have to tell Tia I ran into you. She's been meaning to bring you some picture of Isaac. He's growing like a weed." He nodded at Leah with a bright smile. "You must be Leah. It's very nice to meet you, too. I'm Benjamin Amun and I'm going to help you get ready for being cross examined. I promise to go easy on you at first. If it becomes too much, all you have to do is tell me and we'll stop. Are you ready to get started?"

Leah nodded and took a deep, calming breath. "As ready as I'll ever be. It's a pleasure to meet you, too. Riley spoke very highly of you and I'm grateful that you could take time out of your schedule to do this."

"It was no problem," Benjamin replied easily, and then his tone became businesslike, signaling the transition from friendly introductions to cross examiner. "Okay, so remember, if it gets to be too much, just say something." He took a seat across from her. "Ms. Clearwater, can you tell the court what you remember of the day you were taken?"

"I was playing by the river in La Push, not far from my family." She started squeezing Edward's hand tightly, and Edward knew she was already in pain. "I made sure not to actually go in the water since my father had warned me against it. He told me that the current was dangerous and it would drag me under. I'd been looking for crayfish under the rocks on the shore when I heard someone call my name. I remember turning to see Sam Uley, a boy I went to school with, and his father watching me. I had never really met his dad before, but I trusted Sam. We were friends." Leah's voice broke a little bit at the last word, but she took a deep breath and continued. "We talked about school for a few minutes before I told them that I needed to get back to my family. I had a weird feeling about his dad and I didn't want to be around him anymore. I started to head back, but then I felt someone grabbing me and putting a cloth over my mouth that smelled funny. I was too scared to try and fight, and everything went black before I could scream. That's all I remember."

"So you never actually saw Mr. Uley or Sam grabbing you?" Benjamin asked, face blank.

The Quileute female realized that he _had_ to ask these questions, but they bothered her immensely, especially after everything she had been through. "I didn't see them, but I _know _it was them. I recognized the smell of Mr. Uley's jacket and his aftershave. I could _hear _his rattled breathing and feel his beard against my cheek. The same thing goes for Sam. I heard him asking his father if he did a good job in choosing me. There's absolutely no question they took me."

The younger male accepted her answer before moving in to the next question. "What do you remember of the day you escaped?"

"Sam had just left after spending hours raping me." Leah had to force the words out, sounding sick to her stomach. Edward squeezed her hand in encouragement and kissed her temple. "He was angry with me for not responding to him. He likes it when we scream. It's one of the reasons I tried to force myself into going numb. I knew that he'd be more susceptible to making a mistake if he was angry. It worked, because he left and didn't bother to make sure my chains were on tightly. I managed to slip them off after working at it for a while. I waited by the door until I heard them leave. They always went out somewhere, and that was my chance. The latch on the door was rusty and I knew Sam hadn't replaced it. He would tell me stuff like that when he raped me. Everyday stuff that his wife didn't want to hear. It didn't take much to break the latch off. After that, I ran. I wanted to stay, to look for my daughter, but I needed to get away, and I…I can't…" A sob broke through Leah's lips and she hid her face in Edward's shoulder, his shirt soaking up her tears. Edward hugged her closer and gave Benjamin a glare.

Taking the hint, Benjamin backed off. "You did good for today. We'll try again in a few days."

"Can we go home now?" Leah whispered into Edward's ear, looking rather pale.

Edward stood up after sharing a look with Riley. "Yes, we can go. Leah. We can stop and grab some dinner on the way there. You did an amazing job, and I'm so proud of you."

TBC…

**AN: I hope you all like this chapter and thanks again to my beta reader.**

**please R&R like always!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah was extremely quiet on the way home, and Edward couldn't blame her. He didn't feel like talking either, and he hadn't even been the one who had to answer all of those questions. She still managed to surprise him with the amount of strength she carried inside of her, even if she refused to see it most of the time. Not everyone would be able to handle all that she had been forced to endure over the years, and even though Edward wished that she hadn't had to be so strong for the sake of her survival, it made him love her even more for it.

Chief Swan was waiting for them when they got home. He had a grave expression on his face and immediately the bronze-haired doctor jumped to the conclusion that something was terribly wrong. His first instinct was to protect Leah, to shield her from harm, but knowing that she would want to be a part of whatever was going on, he settled for gripping her hand tightly after helping her out of the car as they headed towards Charlie. Leah's face was smooth, impassive, but her eyes revealed her fear.

"I'd say that it's nice to see you Charlie, but I guess my answer will depend on what you have to say," Leah greeted, her voice shaky.

Edward noticed the older man shifting from foot to foot, as if he was nervous about something. "Charlie, what's wrong?"

"I have news about your daughter," he stated in best no-nonsense, businesslike tone. "You were right in thinking that Sam and Emily took her. The child they've been passing off as theirs is most likely your daughter. She's the right age, and she looks like you, Leah. But to verify my hunch, I need your permission to do a DNA test."

"Kika, you found my Kika?" Leah asked in disbelief as her eyes filled with tears. "Is she alright? When can I see her? Of course you have my permission to do a DNA test. Do whatever you have to do so I can get my baby back. Can I see her tonight? Where is she?"

"Calm down, Leah," Charlie commanded sternly. He understood the reason she was in such a hurry to see her daughter, but things had to be done a certain way. He had a job to do, first and foremost, and he didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize putting Sam, Emily, and whoever else was involved in making Leah's life hell, in jail for a long, long time. "Kika is perfectly fine from what I've heard. I wish that you could see her tonight, but I'm afraid that's just not possible. She's in the custody of DHS, and she has to stay there until it has been determined that you're her mother. You're going to have to speak with a number of people before she can be released into your custody. I probably shouldn't even be speaking to you yet, but I thought you had a right to know. I've got to get back to work, but I do hope that you find a small bit of peace knowing that your daughter is alright. If I were you, I know that I would want to know, too."

After he left, Leah stood in shock as she took in the news. Her daughter was alive, and better yet, she was healthy and safe! She hoped beyond hope that she would soon be reunited with Kika. There was so much that she would need to do in order to get the house ready. But first, she had to make sure that Edward wouldn't mind if Kika stayed with them until she could find a job and get on her feet.

"Edward, do you think it would be alright if Kika stays with us when she gets back?" she questioned timidly, still holding his hand tightly in hers. She was nervous about asking him, as he'd already been overly-generous as it was. "I can understand if you don't feel comfortable with that. If you say no, I'll make other arrangements, I just-"

She was cut off as Edward pressed his lips against hers. "Leah, you don't even have to ask if it's okay with me. Of course your daughter can stay with us. It'll be nice to have a child around again. We can talk about changing Mason's room into one for her tomorrow morning."

Leah let her eyes widen slightly when she heard what he said. "No, Edward, I would _never_ want to take over Mason's room. Even though he'll never get better, that room holds so many memories for you. She can just stay with me in my room until-"

For the second time, Edward stopped her rant with a kiss before it could really get started. "I'll always have memories of Mason. I don't need his room to keep them. I want to do this for Kika. She deserves to have a room of her own. We can go and get some paint tomorrow and order some furniture for her. I don't want to hear another word against my plan, because it's _brilliant._"

"Fine, whatever you say, O King of the Universe," she replied in a teasing tone. "Thank you for accepting her as easily as you have accepted me. You truly are a remarkable man, Edward Cullen. I hope you know how much I care for you and how much I appreciate everything you've done for me. No matter what I do, I'll never be able to pay you back for everything you've done for me."

He wanted to tell her that she had already done more for him than she could ever know, but he refrained from doing so. She had a lot on her mind at the moment and he wouldn't make things worse. Yes, he wanted to tell her that she had changed his life for the better, because she had, but he wouldn't tell her today. It's not like he needed to rush in to admitting his love for her.

TBC…

**AN: Hey guys I hope that you all like this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts on this. I have been so busy as has my beta and that is why it has taken so long to update. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Two days after her talk with Charlie about Kika, Leah was surprised to have her mother stop by out of the blue.

Usually, Sue would have called ahead, but she hadn't been sure if she would've change her mind at the last second, as she had all the previous week. So much was going through her head that she had no idea on whether or not she could handle speaking with her daughter, but she realized that she'd have to, and Sue didn't want to procrastinate any longer. If she kept putting it off, she knew that she'd never have the talk that she and Leah needed to have.

"Mom, I didn't know you were coming by today," Leah said, confused, as she let her mother in. "You should have called so I could've cleaned the place up. It's a bit of a mess since Edward and I have started fixing up both Caleb and Kika's rooms. Would you care for some coffee?"

Sue shook her head as she stepped inside of the house. "No, thank you, Leah. I'm sorry I didn't call ahead of time, but I wasn't sure if I was even going to come. It was kind of a last minute decision. If this is a bad time, I can come back later." Despite wanting to talk to Leah, she'd been putting off the conversation for quite a while, and old habits died hard.

Leah smiled slightly as they down on the couch. "It's not a bad time; it's actually perfect timing. Edward left for work and I don't really have anything I need to do. Was there something that you needed?"

Leah had been expecting her mother to give her some news about Seth or Charlie, or, worst case scenario, some news about Emily and Sam and the trial. So she was quite shocked when tears suddenly spilled over Sue's eyes and the older woman began to sob. Leah was too shocked to comfort her mother at first, so she focused on trying to hear what her mother had to say.

"I…I w-wanted to t-t-tell you…h-how _sorry_ I am," Sue sobbed. "I should have _known_ s-something strange was g-g-going on with Sam and Emily. Her _entire_ p-pregnancy, the whole nine months, she stayed in the house. We all t-thought it was because she was j-just having a rough time with it, but w-we never _dreamed_ that it was because s-she was never pregnant at all. When I saw her, K-K-Kika, for the first time, I was amazed at how much she looked and acted like _you._ I told myself I was just being silly and seeing things that weren't there, since I missed you so much. If I had listened to my gut instinct, maybe everything would have turned out differently, but I didn't, and because of that, you weren't able to be there for your daughter during her first years of life. When I think about what Sam _did_ to you and how I thought of him as a son, it makes me _sick._ I _hate _myself for not being able to save you. And if I hate myself, then _you_ must hate me, too."

Having already gotten over the shock, the pregnant Native American sighed as her lips tilted down in a slight frown. She reached over and placed a gentle hand on Sue's shoulder. "Mom, I could _never_ hate you. How could you have known what was going on? You aren't a mind-reader, and they hid their crimes well. If I feel anything for you, it's gratitude. At least my daughter knew her grandmother and her Uncle Seth. I could never ask for anything more than that. Even though _I_ couldn't be there for her, _you _were. You loved her, and in a way, you helped keep my memory alive. Kika is lucky to have you in her life, and I am, too."

Sue let out another sob and let some more tears fall as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You have _no_ idea what your words mean to me. I love you, baby girl, and if it takes me the rest of my life, I'll do right by you like you should have been done your entire life. If you need anything, you can come to me, you know that, don't you? Even if you just need someone to talk to, I'll always be here to listen."

"I know that," Leah told her with a soft smile as she rubbed her large stomach. "Caleb's going to be lucky to have a grandmother like you in his life. The only thing I need from you right now is your support. With the trial coming up and the birth of my son, I feel so overwhelmed. Edward is great, don't get me wrong, but I feel like I'm using him. He has his own life to live, but he puts it on pause to help me. To be fair to him, I should let him get back to his life. There's no reason for me to disturb it any more than I already have, right?"

To Leah's shock, her mother started laughing. "Oh Leah, honey, you really don't see it, do you? That boy is head over heels in _love_ with you. He isn't helping you because he feels that he has to, but because he cares about you. It's actually rather intense, if you think about it. The way he looks at you, it's like he'd take a bullet for you. Not many people love with that sort of intensity. You really didn't know? I thought everyone could see it."

"He loves me?" she whispered, more to herself that her mother. "How can he love me when I am so broken?"

Sue patted her arm gently. "You're not broken Leah, not to the point where you can't be repaired, anyway. And if you do need to be fixed, I think Edward's the perfect man for the job."

TBC…


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Charlie Swan had never wanted to kill someone as much as he wanted to kill Sam Uley. The Chief of Police had wanted to be there, along with Jacob Black, when the man was questioned. Riley had said they could come along because, while Jacob was not officially Leah's lawyer, he was helping with the case. It was also good to have the Chief there in case things, for whatever reason, got messy. If things continued along the path that they were – Sam looking smug, like he knew he was going to get away with what he'd done – Charlie had no doubt that things _would_ get messy, and a part of him feared it would actually be him who started something. The worst part was that he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn't regret his actions.

"Leah's a nice girl, but she's always been mentally unstable, even when she was little." Sam was leaning back in his chair, looking like he had not a care in the world. "I have no idea why she would say all these things about me, but I didn't touch her and, as I've already told you, my daughter was left on our porch steps. Emily had just suffered a miscarriage, and we agreed that it would be best for the baby if we said she was ours. Had I known it was Leah's child all along, of course I would have said something."

Riley kept his expression blank. "If you're as innocent as you claim, explain all of the evidence that was found in your basement. You had chains, women's clothing that were exactly Leah's size, a variety of sex toys and torture implements, and medical equipment that was used many times to extract a child from its mother. Oh, and, of course, there's the small issue of the _dead bodies_ found in your backyard."

"Emily and I have a very active sex life, and she has a thing for kink and pain," Sam said without missing a beat. To Charlie's ears, the story sounded rehearsed. "The clothes were ones that we had purchased for a friend of ours as a gift, but we hadn't had the chance to give them to her." He paused to take a sip of water and the lawyer knew it was a stalling tactic. "The basement is where we store everything we need, and as for the bodies, I already told you that my father wasn't the most stable man. I can't say for sure he killed those girls, but I know that I didn't, so my best guess is my father. When it came to women, he liked to be rather forceful. The bruises he left on my mother was proof enough of that. And considering that he drove her to drink, which was the death of her, he would not have had a problem taking the lives of women he didn't care about. Why would I want to be even remotely like my father?"

"All boys look up to their fathers in one way or another." Charlie had tried, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer. If he hadn't said something, he would have ended up doing all of the talking with his fists. "Maybe you wanted to control Leah in the same way your father controlled your mother. You don't like it when a woman questions you, do you? I bet it just eats you up that you couldn't tame Leah. No matter what you did to her – beat her, rape her, starve her – she just wouldn't give in. Admit it; you _liked _the things you did to her. You got off on it, didn't you?"

Sam raised his chin defiantly and met Charlie's eyes with his own. "Leah Clearwater is insane, but despite all of the ridiculous allegations she's made against me, I'm not angry with her. I understand that she needs somebody to blame, and while I would prefer that it wasn't me, I don't resent her actions. I truly hope that you find the _real _culprit of these horrendous crimes; we wouldn't want for anyone else to get hurt, would we? Oh, by the way Charlie, if you happen to talk to your daughter, tell her that Sam Uley said hello."

The last comment was enough to make Charlie snap. He lunged over the table and grabbed the other man by the collar of his shirt, wanting nothing more than to choke the life out of him. "You stay the _hell _away from my daughter, and Leah! You can act as smug as you want, you sick bastard, but I _know_ what kind of man you are and if it is the _last thing _I do, I _will _bring you down!"

"Charlie, cool down!" Jacob yelled as he wrapped his arms around the Chief from behind and, using most of his strength, pulled him off of Sam. Struggling, since Charlie was fighting him every step of the way, he dragged Charlie out of the interrogation room. Once he managed to do that, he shoved Charlie against the wall and tried to calm him down. "He _will _pay for what he's done, I promise you that, but if we want to get him then we have to do everything by the book. We _cannot_ afford to lose our cool, especially right now. _Leah _needs us to be at our strongest. She might not say it, but Leah sees you as a father, in a way, and since Harry can't be there for her, I know she would appreciate it if you were."

TBC…

**AN: I hope you all like this update and I am sorry it took a while, but I have been busy as has my beta. Still, big thanks to my beta for editing.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah Clearwater had had to face plenty of terrifying things in her life, but nothing even came close to what was going to happen today. It was probably one of the biggest moments of her life, and she was beyond relieved that she would not have to face it alone. Edward had taken the day off, her mother and Seth had cleared their schedules, and even Jacob and Charlie where coming along – though to be fair, they sort of _had_ to be there since DHS requested it. Still, it was good to have them there in case something happened.

"I'm not sure I can do this," Leah muttered, the nerves twisting her insides painfully, the second she was about to walk out the door. It was almost like an invisible barrier had come out of nowhere and trapped her inside, leaving her unable to move. She was shaking slightly and a thin layer of sweat was running down her skin. "What if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks that Emily was the perfect mother and hates me for ruining her happy home? What if her life was horrible and she blames me for not being there? I can't do this!"

When she turned to flee, Edward caught her in his arms before she had a chance to make it up the stairs. "Leah, you're the strongest person I know. You _can _do this, and I promise you won't have to do it alone. I'm here for you, and so is everyone else. I know what you have to face today is terrifying, but just think of the reward. You're going to get to meet your daughter today. The little girl that you thought was long lost."

"What if she hates me?" Her voice quivered as she met his caring gaze.

The doctor raised his left hand and set it against her cheek. "That's not possible. Anyone who meets you is going to see what I see, and that's a beautiful, intelligent, loving, strong woman. Kika is going to be no different. She's a part of you, Leah, and while she may not have been raised by you, there's a connection between the two of you. It's the same connection that told you she wasn't dead. Now, are you going to come with us on your own or am I going to have to drag you there? There's absolutely no chance in hell I'm letting you miss out on meeting your daughter; if things between us were reversed, you would do whatever you had to do in order to make sure I met my child."

The Quileute woman smiled and took a deep breath to calm herself. If Edward had faith in her, then she could have faith in herself. "Thank you, Edward, thank you _so_ much for_everything _you've done for me. I don't think I'd be able to handle all of this without you. I'll never be able to truly express what you mean to me, but I love you, Edward Cullen. I've never loved anyone like I loved you. You came into my life and you loved me, even though I'm broken. When I'm with you, I feel like I could be put back together again, like I'm not a lost cause."

His smile was bright, eyes alight with happiness. "I love you, too, Leah and for the record, I don't think you're broken. You're a little rough around the edges, but I like that about you. We can talk about this later, when we have a bit more privacy. For right now we should probably get going. Oh, I almost forgot, we have to make a stop at my parents. Apparently, Mom has been going through all of our old baby things, and she has a bunch of toys she would like us to give to Kika."

"That was very kind of her," Leah said as she and Edward stepped out on to the porch, where the others were waiting for them. They hadn't wanted to crowd Leah or pressure her if she ended up changing her mind. "Your family has been so accepting of me and Caleb, and now that Kika's back in my life, they've accepted her, too. You have a wonderful family. Are you even human? You guys are like guardian angels, or something. It makes me feel like I'm corrupting you or something."

The bronze-haired male laughed as he flung his arm over her shoulder. "Obviously, you haven't seen our more devious sides yet. You just wait; eventually you'll see that we aren't nearly as angelic as we look, _especially _Alice. I'm nowhere near as bad the others, but I can have my wild moments when the mood strikes."

TBC…


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Leah felt like the breath had been sucked straight from her lungs when she set her eyes on her daughter for the first time. The room itself was filled with many young children, most of whom were playing together, but Leah had known immediately, like magic, it seemed, which one was her Kika. There could've been a billion of girls there, but Leah still would have known with a single glance.

The young girl had black hair, cut in a pixie-style in order to keep it out of her face. Her skin tone matched Leah's exactly, and the pregnant woman noticed they had the same eyes; both mother and daughter had Harry Clearwater's eyes. Her smile was almost identical to Seth's, and Leah had to say she was glad Kika took after the Clearwater's instead of the Uley's. It would make looking at her and spending time with her easier.

"There she is," she whispered, awestruck, as Edward wrapped his arm around her waist.

The bronze-haired doctor followed her gaze to the little girl who couldn't have been any older than four. "She's beautiful, Leah." Edward breathed truthfully. "She looks just like you."

Leah felt tears start to gather in her eyes, which she hated simply because they distorted her vision of her beautiful baby girl. She made her way towards her daughter, but was intercepted by one of the DHS case workers. Her name-tag read 'Zafrina'. "You must be Leah Clearwater. I've heard so much about you from Jacob and Riley. Kika is really excited to meet you."

"Does she know who I am?" she asked, not sure what the young girl had been told.

Zafrina nodded with a smile. "She knows that you're her mother. Apparently, the Uley's told her that you were sick and that they'd taken her away because you died. Kika is very smart for her age. She's actually seen you before. She heard Sam and Emily talking about a woman in the basement, so she peered through a crack in the floor and saw you. From what I've gathered, she would spend hours looking down in to the basement, wanting to get you out so you could play with her, but when she asked them why you were in the basement, she got punished."

Edward paled. "What exactly do you mean when you say she was punished?"

Zafrina's smile vanished as she directed them to an empty corner to talk. "Before you jump to conclusions, I can tell you that Kika was not physically or sexually abused. Our doctors did thorough examinations, as did our therapists, and nothing has been done to Kika that would cause any lasting mental trauma. Eventually, she won't even remember anything that happened. Physically, mentally, and emotionally, she's right where she should be at her age. When I said that she was punished, I meant that Emily would try to brainwash the poor girl. For hours, she would put her in front of the television and force her to watch tapes of…well, tapes of Sam violating women such as yourself, Leah. Emily told her that, if she didn't behave, she would be one of those women, but like I said, Kika was not scarred by what happened. She would often close her eyes and sing to herself whenever Emily left the room. She would sing-"

"The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow," Leah finished for her, twisting her head around to look at her daughter. "I remember humming it whenever I wanted to give up hope. It would help me get through the tougher times. My dad use to sing it to me and she must have heard me humming the tune." Leah felt the tears building her eyes, the lump growing in her throat. "All this time, I had no idea what happened to her, but she was always there. She was always with me."

Edward pulled Leah tight against his chest as she started to sob. "I told you she could never hate you. She wanted to help you. All these years, she was always watching you, seeing how brave you were and how you never gave up. That's what made her strong enough to grow up with the people she did. Don't you see, Leah? You were the reason she survived as long as she did. You were always her mother in her eyes, notEmily."

"He's right," Zafrina stated gently as she set her hand on Leah's shoulder. "You've been such a big influence on her life and you didn't even know it. Would you like to meet her now?"

Edward pressed a kiss to the top of Leah's head when he felt her tense. "You can do this, love, I'm here for you."

"I'm ready," she told him, gathering up all of her courage. "I'm going to make sure she never remembers the things they put her through. I'm gonna be the mother she always needed."

"I know you will," he agreed as they slowly followed Zafrina from behind. "I have faith in you, Leah and whenever you think things are too tough and that you won't be able to get through it, remember that I have faith in you. I'll be your strength when you feel you've lost yours."

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I hope you like this chapter and you all need to know updates may be slow because the doctors found an aneurism on my hepatic artery so a lot is going on.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Edward watched as Leah sat on the floor next to Kika and played with some building blocks. It warmed his heart to see the mother and daughter reunited. Kika was so happy to meet Leah that she hadn't stopped talking since they were introduced. The bronze-haired doctor had opted to stay in the corner to give the mother and daughter team some time to bond. Leah had lost so much time with her already and he didn't want to take any more away from them. He'd join them later.

Seeing them play together brought back memories of Mason. His son had loved to build with blocks; once, he even had the idea to make the biggest block tower ever so they could be in the world record books. Of course, after a few hours Mason grew tired and so they gave up, but it had been fun. Maybe Leah and Kika would be able to finish what his son had started; Edward still had the tower in his garage. He'd always wanted to finish what Mason had started, but he'd never been able to find the will. Perhaps now he could finish it, with the help of Leah and Kika. It would be a great way to honor Mason's memory.

Leah and Kika's laughter floated over to him and he smiled as he watched the woman he loved tickling the little girl. It was wonderful to see them so happy. Out of all the people he knew, Edward couldn't think of anyone who deserved happiness more than Leah Clearwater. She'd been through so much, worse than anything he had ever dealt with, other than the death of his son. She gave the word 'strength' a new meaning. Shaking his head, the young doctor decided he would join the pair before he got lost in his thoughts.

Leah looked up when Edward came to stand next to her. She smiled at him before handing him a block. "Kika, I would like you to meet Edward. He's the doctor we'll be living with. Edward, you can help us build a tower, if you want."

"I would be honored," he replied with a smile, sitting down in between the two girls. Picking up a blue block, he placed on top of the pink one Leah had just set down. "So, have you thought about a name for this tower of yours? Every tower needs a good name."

Kika smiled at Edward, taking a liking to him instantly. "Is it okay if we call it Mason Tower? Mama Leah told me you had a little boy who got an ouch on his head, and now he's sleeping until he goes to heaven. My doggy, Mitch, is in heaven, too, and I bet he's friends with Mason."

"I'd love for you to call it Mason Tower," Edward told her, trying to hold back a sob. Leah and her daughter were so sweet, and they touched his very soul. "That's very sweet of you. I know that if he was here today, he would give you a big hug."

The little girl smiled brightly. "I would hug him too! Mama Leah says that I can come and live with you soon. Does that mean you're going to be my daddy?"

He looked over to Leah, not sure how he should answer. When she shrugged, telling him to answer however he wanted, he decided to be truthful with the little girl. "I would be honored if you thought of me as your daddy. I'd love for you to be my daughter."

Leah reached out to squeeze Edward's hand, her way of saying thanks. "I told you that Edward wouldn't be against the idea, honey."

"Can I go home with you today?" Kika asked as she crawled in to her mother's arms. "They're nice to me here, but I have to share a room and there's a mean girl named Renesmee who teases me all the time. She pulls my hair and calls me names. I want to go home with you, I promise I'll be good, and I won't make any messes."

"Sweetie, I wish that I could take you home today, but you have to stay here just a little bit longer," Leah said sadly. "I promise that I'll come and see you every single day until I can take you home with us, but I need you to stay strong for just a little while longer. Do you think you can do that for me, my little warrior?"

She nodded while continuing to hug her mother tightly. "Yeah, Mama Leah. I won't cry, I promise."

"I love you, baby, and I promise I'll come and see you Monday," Leah sniffed. She saw Zafrina pointing at her watch, indicating that she and Edward had to leave. "You be a good girl, and I'll bring some pictures next time. Maybe I can even bring Uncle Seth with me."

Edward noticed that Leah was having a hard time leaving. He couldn't blame her, but he knew that they couldn't stay, no matter how much they wanted too. "Leah, we have to go. I promise we'll come back Monday. She;s going to be fine; Zafrina will take great care of her, I'm sure. Let's go home, get you and Caleb something to eat, and get you some rest. You've been on your feet almost all day and you need to rest."

TBC...


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

When Leah woke up in the middle of the night, she knew right away that something was off. There was a dull ache in her lower back, and there was a wetness leaking from between her legs and soaking the bed. When she realized exactly what was up, she felt her heart race from both fear and excitement. Her first instinct was to panic, but she realized she couldn't. If she panicked, she'd only bring herself unneeded stress. As calmly as she could, Leah sat up and lifted herself out of bed and started to waddle down the hall to Edward's room. She didn't bother knocking and walked to the end of his bed. For some odd reason, she wasn't scared. It was almost as if her body knew how to handle the situation.

"Edward?" She shook his foot, trying to wake him up. "Edward I need you to wake up. Caleb is coming." When he did nothing but groan and mumble a little bit, Leah got a tad irate. "Edward, wake up before I decide to have my son on you!"

The bronze-haired doctor groggily opened his eyes as he sat up and stretched. It took him a moment to realize that Leah had been the one to wake him up. "Leah? What're you doing in here? Did you need something?"

The Quileute woman rolled her eyes, her irritation making her sarcastic. _"Yes,_ Edward, there _is_ something I need from you. I need you to get your ass up and drive me to the hospital, my water broke! My contractions are about seven minutes apart, so we have time, but I'd rather not wait."

"You're having the baby?" Immediately, he found himself in doctor mode, springing into action. "Alright, let me get dressed. Are you sure you're alright with heading to the hospital? Remember, we talked about you having the baby here if going to the hospital bothered you."

"I want to go to the hospital," Leah told him through gritted teeth as another contraction hit her. "Besides, I'll be safe; you'll be with me the entire time. I want to be there in case something goes wrong. Caleb needs to be in the best possible place."

Edward slipped on a white t-shirt since he had been sleeping in his jeans, just in case something like this happened. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Nothing's gonna go wrong, I promise. I won't allow it."

It didn't take them long to get to the hospital. Edward had allowed Leah to listen to the radio on the way to keep her calm. Once they'd finally arrived, she was immediately admitted and given a room. Edward had called Sue, his family, Jacob, and even Riley, who had wanted to be there for his client. Everyone was excited and concerned at the same time, because they had no idea if giving birth would cause Leah to have a flashback of some sort. It was one of the main reasons Alice was coming; she would be there to help her in case a mental collapse occurred.

"I wish my dad were here," Leah whispered while holding Edward's hand. The nurse was administering the epidermal to her spine in order to ease her pain, but Leah barely seemed to notice. "He'd know exactly what to do right now. He was always so strong; he's the one who taught me to be strong. I wish he was here to meet his grandson, but he never will." Leah sounded on the verge of tears.

Edward continued to squeeze her hand, comforting her. "He's here with you Leah, even if you can't see him. He'll _always_ be with you."

"Edward, can I have a word with you?" Leah's doctor, Charlotte, stood in the doorway, and right away Edward could tell something was off. He kissed Leah on the cheek and let her know he would be right back before stepping out into the hall with the doctor. "Edward, I was looking over the results of the ultrasound and I found something that concerned me. I called a good friend of mine in Boston and he agrees with my findings. The baby's heartbeat is a little irregular, and usually when that happens during labor, it's nothing to worry about. But I was looking over Leah's past medical history and apparently it's always been there, only nobody caught it. I believe that it may be a genetic heart defect, and because I have no idea how bad it is, I think it would be best if Leah had a c-section instead of the natural birth she wanted."

Being a doctor, Edward knew very well how dangerous this could be for both the mother and son. "As a doctor, do you think the baby will need a new heart? He has a sister and she's healthy, but Leah's father _did_ have a heart attack. Are you going to deliver here, or will you be flying us to another hospital?"

Charlotte glanced down at the chart in her hands before answering. "I would rather not fly her right now. If I think it's serious enough after the operation, then I'll send her somewhere more equipped, but I think we can handle the situation for now. What I need you to do is keep her calm. Stress will only cause more problems for the baby. I won't know if he'll need a new heart until after I've delivered him and I highly doubt her father's heart problems are in anyway related to this. I know all about what happened to her and I think that poor living conditions and not getting the vitamins she needed on a regular basis what caused this problem."

The bronze-haired male nodded as he tried to take in the news. "I'll do the best I can, and I'll tru explain to her what's going on in a way that won't frighten her too badly. Thank you, Charlotte, thank you for telling me what was going on. I have complete faith in you. You delivered Mason, after all, so I know you'll make sure both Leah and Caleb come out of this perfectly fine. Do you think it would be alright for me to assist you in the surgery? You would, of course, be in charge, and I wouldn't question anything you did, but I promised her I'd make sure nothing went wrong and I want to keep my word."

"That would be fine," she replied, completely understanding. She had a daughter, too, and if the situation was reversed, she had no doubt that she'd be feeling the same way as Edward. "I've already asked Carlisle if he would assist, and Dr. Peters' will be there, too, since he's the head of the NICU. I must prepare for the C-section now, and I've got to do as soon as possible." Seeing the worried look on Edward's face, she couldn't help but soften her face and tone. "They're going to be _fine,_ Edward. They've got the best doctors around to help them, everything will work out. I've never lost a mother or a child and I sure as hell won't start now."

TBC...


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Leah was terrified when she was finally wheeled in to the operating room. Edward had explained what was going on and while he assured her the best doctors were going to be in the room, she couldn't put a cap on her fear. What if something happened to Caleb? What if he needed a new heart? What if the damage was so severe he didn't make it once he was extracted from her womb? So many things could go wrong and the worse part had to be that there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. It was out of her hands, and that lack of control was almost too much for her to bear. She simply wanted this to be over with as soon as possible.

"Okay Leah, we've numbed you from the waist down so you won't feel anything, and we're about to start. Try to relax take deep breaths; this will be over soon, and you'll finally get to see your son." Charlotte smiled slightly to try and relax Leah, her years of experience allowing her to mask her own worry. Her two priorities were getting the baby out safely and keeping the mother as calm as she could.

Leah really hoped she was right. If something happened to him, she wasn't sure what she would do. The Native American female had done everything that she could have done to protect Caleb and make sure he had a happy and healthy life. It was the main reason she had escaped. She had not wanted her son to be sent away to strangers or sold or whatever it is they did with the other children born. The only reason Kika was alright was because Sam and Emily had wanted to raise her as their own. Leah had no idea what they would have done to Caleb since both made it clear they detested male children. When Bree had her son, he was a sickly little thing. Instead of taking him to the hospital, Sam had suffocated him in front of both Leah and Bree before ruthlessly beating and raping Bree as punishment for not only having a sickly child, but a male child as well.

"Leah, we're about to cut open the sack and pull Caleb out," Edward told her as he glanced her way before looking back down. "I need you to relax and take deep breaths. If you start to panic for whatever reason, it'll cause your blood pressure to rise and your heart rate to speed up, which could cause complications for Caleb. Alright, I'm starting now; remember, everything is going to be perfectly fine."

The bronze-haired doctor took a deep breath before bring down the scalpel and slicing easily through the sack holding the baby. After he had finished cutting it open, liquid and blood poured out for a few seconds, but it didn't worry Edward; that was normal. When it had finally been sucked out by one of the nurses who was assisting, Edward carefully slid his latex covered hands inside before pulling the baby out. Immediately, he knew something wasn't right, especially after they cleared Caleb's mouth and nose. His lips were blue and though he was breathing, it was more of a wheeze; his little chest was rising and falling much slower than it should have been. His cry was little more than a whimper and it broke Edward's heart to see the tiny newborn struggle so much.

"What's wrong?" Leah cried as she tried her best to see what was going on. "Why aren't you letting me hold him?"

Charlotte had taken Caleb from Edward and handed him to a nurse who would take him to the NICU, where they would run some tests on his heart and lungs. "Leah, Caleb had to be rushed to the NICU; don't worry, though, because we don't know anything yet. If you'd like, Edward can set you up in a wheelchair after we've stitched you up so you can see him."

"How bad is it?" she whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. "Edward, I need you to be honest with me. Is my son going to die?"

"Honestly, I cannot give you a definite answer," he stated truthfully. He didn't want to worry her, but it would be better to prepare her in case the worst happened. "What I can tell you is he has the best doctors around taking care of him. They're going to whatever they can to make sure he survives and I have no doubt he will be fine; he is your son. I'm going to get a wheelchair so I can take you down to see him. He's beautiful Leah, just like you and like you again, he's a fighter."

Leah nodded, trusting his words. Edward wouldn't tell her something that wasn't true. If he said Caleb was going to make, it then she believed him. If he needed a new heart, she would get him one; if he had to take medication for the rest of his life or if he needed special care, she would get it for him. Whatever it took; he was her son and she would protect him as long as there was life in her body. It was as simple as that.

"Dad, if you're listening, could you please ask God to look after Caleb and send him a miracle? I can't lose my son, Dad, I just can't. I swear I'll do whatever God asks if he'll just save my son." She stared up at the ceiling as she spoke the words. Leah had never been particularly religious, but she knew that if there was a God, he would be able to send a miracle, and right now Caleb desperately needed one.

TBC...

**AN: Hey guys, I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. I know it is kind of on a cliffhanger, but then again I thought that was a great place to end this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
